The time Portal
by HPFANGIB
Summary: Harry finds a way to change how the war ended, and things goes better than he could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH1

Second Time Through

Harry sat upright in bed luckily the pain in his scar dulled quickly. He checked the date and time it was 2:00am on June 7, 1994, before tying back down to think about this new development.

He had only been back in his dorm room an hour since leaving Ron and his dog bite in the hospital wing for the night. Harry did have to chuckle. Snuffles did not do that much damage but boy was Ron playing it up for Hermione and she had eaten it up. Coming back this way was going to make him change his plans. It saddened Harry to know that even with this new development and his changing things as himself and not helping his younger self behind the scenes; he still would not get the girl.

Harry shook his head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts before jumping out of bed grabbing his cloak. He would have to sneak to the Owlery to send Hedwig to Padfoot with a note not to leave. Then talk Dobby into going to Gringotts before his talk in the morning with Moony about his tutoring him over the summer, Harry only had one year to get things right so they don't repeat, he can't let so many good people die again, so he didn't have time to waist.

ooOoo

Harry felt Hermione sit beside him at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning Harry." She said cheerfully but tiredly.

"You should have stayed in bed longer, been to see Ron?" Harry asked not looking up from his plate.

That took Hermione aback for a moment, Harry sounded a little gruff to her, but she relaxed when she realized he would be very tired also.

"Yes, He'll be let out after breakfast."

Hermione thought she heard him sigh. "Ok, can we talk after you finish." he motioned to her plate, but had not looked at her.

Hermione looked around; the hall was starting to fill, Harry must want to privately with her. "Of course Harry." She answered touching his arm but he tensed taking a deep breath as he did. Harry had always been a little hesitant of touching but nothing like that, even in first year, something was wrong. Sirius having been caught was her first thought, even after all they had done, so she finished her breakfast fast, not Ron fast but fast and was ready to go.

Harry led her to an empty stretch of hallway and turned to her. "I want to say thank you for your help last night, Sirius would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

Hermione smiled. "Oh Harry your welcome."

Harry smiled back but then turned serious. "I know this is the only time I'm going to be able to do this, and don't worry, Ron will figure out you feel the same way, you may have to push to get him to see it though, unless you want him to take till your seventh year to do it on his own." Hermione was confused about what Harry talking about but those thoughts died in her head when Harry bent slightly and kissed her. He did not deepen the kiss but held it for a count of five before he turned a walked away. Hermione did not even realize he was gone until her brain rebooted and then she did not see him again, until the train five days later, no one did.

ooOoo

It had been five days and Hermione was worried as she looked through each compartment window. She was almost through the whole train and still had not found Harry when she finally spotted him. Throwing open the door she stormed in intent on telling what she thought of his disappearing act when she realized he was not alone, a small blond haired girl was sitting across from him reading a paper, strangely enough upside down. Shaking her head to clear the odd sight she turned back to Harry, "Where have you been? You haven't been to the Great Hall and Ron said you haven't been too bed."

"Where is Ron?"

"In our compartment," Hermione caught Harry's flinch as she said "our" but continued. ", at the other end of the train."

Harry nodded even as he pulled his wand and flicked it at the open door, closing, locking it and drawing the shades down and another flick did something else, but Hermione was not sure what it was. Harry smiled at her confused but interested look. "I silenced the compartment and added a notice-me-not charm to the door so we wouldn't be bothered, while you blow up at me. I am prepared to take whatever you have to say to me Hermione, but remember we are not alone, this is Luna's compartment, Oh Hermione this is Luna Lovegood, she's in Ginny's year, we just met but I believe she has the top marks in her year, I asked to share her compartment." Harry turned to the little Blond girl. "Luna this is Hermione Granger my best friend, I trust her with my life and I hope she feels the same. I hope to be able to call you a friend once you get to know me?" Luna smiled but said nothing as she turned to Hermione expectantly.

Hermione looked at both their expectant faces confused. "What?"

"You were going to yell and scream at Harry." Luna said in a matter of fact way.

Hermione gulped but turned to Harry. "Why did you disappear, what was that kiss, are you mad at me?"

"You have done nothing for me to be mad at, the kiss was because I have always wanted to and I understand you will never allow me to do it again, and certainly Ron never would, did you tell him how you feel by the way? He'll take years to figure it out on his own if you don't, believe me I know." Harry grinned mischievously as a thought came to mind. "You know at first I hoped you wouldn't tell him that I kissed you but now I think you might want to. If you tell him I kissed you, he'll hate me, but when you tell him you didn't like it, it may just give him that push to kiss you himself and you can show him exactly how much you like his kiss more."

Hermione just stood there dumbstruck for several minutes trying to process what Harry had just said but then she smiled. "But what if I did like the kiss?" It was Harry's turn to be dumbstruck for several minutes as Hermione sat across from him next to Luna.

"B… But you like Ron, you have for four…" Harry stopped suddenly and looked horrified at what he stopped himself from saying but it was too late both girls were too smart not to be able to complete at least partially what he was going to say.

The girls looked at each other then back at Harry. "Four what Harry?" They asked in unison.

Harry looked at the two of them and sighed, he could not keep a secret from either of them. Both were always able to get him to talk in their own and often had opposite ways of doing it too and he just knew it would be harder with them both looking for the same information from him at the same time. Harry sighed and leaned back closing his eyes for a long moment before opening his eyes and starting "A few nights ago Hermione and I saved my godfather Sirius Black. What you do not know Hermione is that at the end of this summer we will meet back up to go with the Weasleys to the World Cup where the Irish will win but the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum will catch the snitch. Then during the opening feast, an announcement will be made that, there will be no Quidditch that year because Hogwarts will host two other schools for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Champions will be picked by the Goblet of Fire on October 31st where Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggery will be chosen before a forth Champion's name will be drawn." Hermione gasped knowing but hoping she was wrong but Harry nodded sadly. "The cup was confounded to accept a forth school where my name will be the only entry and I will be forced to compete against the three seventh year students. I will be in the lead by the third challenge and I convince Cedric who made it to the cup at the same time, to take it with me to share the win. Because of that mistake Cedric will be killed by Wormtail and my blood used to give Voldemort a new body."

"Then during that summer where I'll be left alone and ignored by my friends on Dumbledore's orders I'll be attacked by Dementors in my neighborhood and sent to trial where I get off but the Minister is so pissed he sends a teacher to teach and torture students, while attempting to out Dumbledore. Dumbledore's Army, coined by Ginny, is started after you, Hermione, convinced me to teach them. During our Owls, Voldemort will send me a vision of Sirius being tortured, and I, not listening to my best and brightest friend, will attempt to rescue him. It was a trap and fall into it along with my friends, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and you two, and get Sirius killed who was only there to save us and again I'm abandoned all summer until Dumbledore picks me up so I can help talk an old potion's professor into coming back.

In our sixth year Draco will attempt to kill Dumbledore several times, almost killing Katie Bell and Ron in the process but in the end Draco finally disarms Dumbledore but cannot finish his mission so Snape does it for him.

In the summer that follows, during the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Voldemort gets control of the Ministry and sends Death Eaters to attack in an attempt capture me. Hermione, Ron, and I will escape though, thanks to Hermione. We end up on the run for the year trying to destroy pieces of Voldemort so that he can finally stay dead.

Finally, at the finale battle at Hogwarts, I win, sort of, but hundreds of people die, including Lupin and his wife leaving their child behind and Fred dies leaving George alone, countless others die along with them that I don't know. During the battle, Ron finally gets the nerve to kiss you Hermione and you finally got what you had always wanted. I, extremely tired end up in the Room of Requirements where just thinking about going back and changing everything forces the room to create a time-portal. I, hoping I can change things behind the scenes while my younger self actually enjoys his life, stepped through the portal after setting the date to five days ago. I set that date because some things had to happen the way they did so I could make the best outcome. I guess I could have gone back to before our first year, and the stone never would have happened nor the Chambers of Secrets but it would have been harder for me or more likely everything could have been lost."

"However, I was wrong about how the portal worked. When I stepped through my body was not, sent through like a time turner would have, instead my body was torn apart and just my ghostly soul or something like that was sent back. I was floating freely like a ghost drawn towards my younger body that had just fallen asleep after leaving Ron in the hospital wing. Our merger was disorienting for a moment but now I have to change things the way they need to be. I can't let things happen the way they happened the first time!" Harry said emphatically. He then realized that he had been crying and that both girls now were sitting at his sides holding him crying as well.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said as he started to get his feelings under control and his tears to stop. "I didn't mean to upset you guys, I hoped I wouldn't have to tell anyone but now you know why I know you Hermione end up with Ron and Luna you will be another one of my best friends and I believe leaning towards ending up with Neville."

Neither girl was able to speak, still to upset for words so; Harry sat back and closed his eyes waiting for one of them to say something. As the girls calmed down, they watched each other across Harry's chest and a silent understanding went between the two of them. Finally, Hermione sat up wiping her eyes and looked down at Harry with determination. "Harry you came back to change things right?" Harry nodded not really needing to say anything else. "Ok here's the first change." Hermione said as she bent down and returned the kiss she had wanted to return since he had given it to her.

She held the kiss until Harry got over his shock, she understood the shock, it was the same for her just days before, and she was prepared to wait it out until Harry responded and he did quite well. Hermione finally pulled back to see his stunned face before she looked at Luna who smiled back at her but hadn't moved from her spot cuddled into Harry's side.

"So tell me what does my boyfriend have planned for this summer and what can I…," Hermione looked at Luna's raised eye brow and she changed her wording. ", I mean we do to help?" Hermione asked as she cuddled back into Harry side.

"I hired Professor Lupin as a tutor and I plan on getting my NEWT in Potions, you gave me a good practical understanding of Runes during our time on the run so I plan on continuing to learn them hoping to get into that class even if it's a third year class". He answered with a smile to Luna as he finished; she would be in that class.

"I have no intention of ever going back to the Dursleys, they've already been notified that they need to find a new place to live considering I own the house."

Over the course of the train ride Harry talked more about what had happened before and by the time the train made it to London, plans' were made. The girls would train at Sirius's house with Harry as much as they could; all they needed to do was get Dobby to pick the girls up each day. Harry just had to convince Sirius.

Oo0o0

With summer over Harrys' tongue was dueling with another when they heard the compartment door open. He broke the kiss and looked towards the door. "Oh hi Ron how was your summer?"

"Bloody hell mate why is Loony in your lap." Harry bit down the retort he really wanted to say and instead answered differently, the anger issues he had in his previous life were gone courtesy of Toms Horcrux no-longer in his head.

"I believe a girlfriends place is in their boyfriends lap Ron, do you have a problem with that?"

"Unless it already taken by the other girlfriend." Hermione added from her spot cuddled up to Harry's side his arm draped over her shoulder before she turned her head up to kiss her boyfriend. Ron left slamming the door shut, and Harry took the opportunity to flick his wand at the door sealing it and making it essentially disappear so they could be alone for the train ride back to school. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes in Sirius's pensive I would never have believed I fancied him before."

Harry laughed. "You believed me about my coming back in time without a pensive but you needed a pensive for that?"

Hermione scowled for a second then smiled. "Yes!" she said emphatically before she kissed him soundly.

00o00

The sorting went normally it was not until the students started to head towards their dorms when Professor McGonagall stepped up. "Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Um Ok Professor but I haven't been in the castle long enough to get in trouble that I know of, do you know why he wants to see me?" Harry asked he shot a look to Hermione, they both had an idea why the Professor wanted to see him, he hadn't even been to Privet and had no desire to go there, not that the Dursleys' should still be there, he told them to move, if they were still there he'd have to evict them.

"No Mr. Potter I don't."

"Will you be there?" at McGonagall's confused look he continued. "You are my Head of House Professor, and since I haven't done anything wrong then I don't think I want to be alone with an old man with creepy sparkling eyes, that's always looking at me, I mean in fact he never stopped watching me all throughout the dinner. It's starting to make feel uncomfortable." Harry finished with a shutter. Harry had to hid a grin as McGonagall eyeballs' attempted to leave her head but to get her off that subject he pulled out a sheet of paper and Hermione did the same handing hers to him. "Oh here Professor, I know we should have owled you these but we just got them yesterday." He handed his and Hermione potion OWL and NEWT results only the NEWTs really mattered. "I'm sorry but I got tired of Professor Snape not acting like a Professor and not teaching the class, I hired an independent tutor this summer for Hermione, Luna Lovegood and myself. They both beat my 87, Luna had a 93 and Hermione what 98%. Luna is almost as smart as Hermione I am so out classed," Harry proudly. ", anyway our tutor could actually teach and corrected everything Professor Snape had taught wrong or left out of our instruction these past years. I mean the way our tutor explained things I'm surprised no one has died in one of the Professors classes yet, there hasn't, has there?" Harry finished innocently, he had really tried to not spit out the word Professor each time he had to refer to Snape, and he knew he hadn't done that good of job but he thought he did a good job considering he wanted to choke each time.

The professors eyes were bugging out again but she just shook her head but it was so little they almost missed it. "Come Mr. Potter let us not keep the Headmaster waiting any longer." Harry flashed a smile over his shoulder as he followed his Head of House out of the hall.

00o00

"Please sit Harry, lemon drop?"

"No think you Professor I just ate." Harry said nicely as he sat pointedly not looking into the Professors sparkling eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, you may go, I'm sure you still have lots to do before you turn in."

Harry expected the Professor to obey but was surprised when she did not. "No Albus Harry asked me to attend as his Head of House to keep everything proper, besides I'd like to know what he has possibly done wrong in the few hours he's been at school and may I ask why the Potions Professor is here if I'm not allowed to attend?" Harry could almost hear the Professor part of that spat out by his head of house. She had done a better job than he had earlier but then she has had ten years of practice getting it right, too bad ten years was not quite enough.

Her remark had noticeably taken back Dumbledore while Snape sneer deepened but then the Headmaster recovered and smiled. "Of course Professor McGonagall Harry's Head of House should of course attend, forgive me, now Harry," he started as he turned to him. ", where were you this summer and why didn't you go back to your Aunt and Uncles, you know you could have been hurt running around without protection of the wards around their house?"

Harry sat up. "Protection from whom, Professor, because I got no protection from my Aunt, Uncle or even my Cousin, before my letter came I was beat and starved regularly, I'm sure Dobby had a worse life with the Malfoys' but mime wasn't much better." Harry felt the mind probe, luckily, he had been able to learn Occlumancy this time around, he was not perfect, with less than three months of practice, but he had been motivated. "Professor, please call the DMLE," Harry looked over his shoulder at his head of house and asked. ", one of the Professors is using Legilimency and from what my tutor said that's illegal." Both Professors looked away guiltily. "You know, maybe it was a mistake to come back here, I mean someone or something has tried to kill me all three years I've been coming here. Now you're attempting to mind rape me, what are you trying to see, what I look like in the shower or something, do you do that to the girls too, or is it just little boys?" Harry turned back to his Head of House, "Professor, may I leave before I'm physically molested too." Harry pleaded. "Maybe the Aurors can talk to me in the tower, I heard there was a spell to make people forget things maybe they can check to see if I've forgotten things and if I have I don't think I'll want to remember them." Harry shivered closing his eyes in horror as he did.

"Yes Harry you can head back now I need to talk to the Professors."

00o00

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when he entered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss but she pulled back before he could deepen it. He knew she was right they could not start that in the middle of the common room but he had showed his disappointment as they sat to wait for the room to empty so they could talk privately and then maybe Harry would get a little more than just a soft kiss.

It took an extremely long hour hours for them to get their privacy but when they did, Hermione looked at him expectantly, and before long, she was laughing until she schooled her features and looked sternly at him. "I can't believe you did that, so we should be expecting the Aurors anytime now?" Harry shook his head.

"Did any Aurors show up during second year, first or even third? I mean what is a little perving compared to that, besides Dumbledore could AK a first year in front of the whole school and still talk his way out of an investigation and get a medal for it." Hermione nodded sadly. She had seen his pensive memories of the next four years and he was right but even then, Hermione wanted to trust Dumbledore and it took both Harry and Luna to convince him not too. Too much did not add up about their Headmaster, even then she still just could not seem to shake her faith in authority figures, but she was working on it.

00o00

It was the weekend when Harry took the girls to the ROR asking for the Time Portal room. What they found surprised them. Everything Harry was wearing the night he came back was still there, luckily no dead body but everything else was, his repaired wand, the elder wand which when Harry flicked it still worked, the map and the invisibility cloak.

"You're the master of all three Hallows!" Luna exclaimed jumping into his arm and planting a kiss.

"You can't have two cloaks both being Hallows can you?" Hermione asked always being the voice of reason. Harry handed his previous cloak to Luna and took his out of his pocket they both disappeared beneath them.

"Well I say they work, we can't get the other stone back but it's not needed, I've talked to my parents, Luna was able to talk to her mom, and your grandparents were nice so we know the stone from this time works. I for one am not going to worry about it. I was not going to use the Elder Wand or the stone again so we will have to hide them. Harry noticed that Hermione was not listening as she stared at the arched portal. "Hermione?" Harry asked slightly annoyed, she asks a question and then stops listening.

Hermione looked over at him sheepishly; she hated it when someone just stopped listening to her as she had just done to him. "What if we all went back?"

Luna jumped up and down, "Yeah we could redo the summer again, and focus more on defense or something."

"I was thinking more of the power issue, we know you're more powerful now then when you were the first time through, if you went through again you'd be even stronger and so would we. I mean Voldemort has a phenomenal amount of raw power." Harry grinned at Hermione ingenious idea.

"Just think of the pranking, Remus and Sirius were blown away by us this time, if we go back again…" Harry left it hanging they were all on the same page, maybe different paragraphs but still the same page.

Both girls nodded but Hermione had another idea. "We should wait till Oct 31st."

At least Harry felt better that Luna was also looked confused. "And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well silly we have access to Hogwarts library right now and we will again, after we go back on the 31st." Hermione answered as if that was the most logical thing in the world, which it was, it was just Hermione would be one of the only ones to think of it like that. Luna liked libraries almost as much as Hermione but she had a more adventurous spirit; Harry had wondered why she had not ended up in Gryffindor.

Luna's eyes bugged out for a second, only people who knew her could tell though, and the only time it happened she had made and earth shattering discovery, so Harry and Hermione prepared to listen to whatever she had to say. "We'll have to go before the 31st we don't know what a magically binding contract will do to Harry once his name comes out of that Cup."

It was Hermiones' turn to bug out. "It could kill him."

Therefore, the plan was set, study and practice just like during the summer, read everything possible in the library, which was easier not having Potions to deal with. It had already been decided during summer that Harry was not going to take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes courses, it would cause too many questions and he could just study along with Hermione and her notes and just take his Owls and NEWT independently, Luna was doing to same while still taking the 1st year course in those subjects.

00o00

It was finally the morning of Oct 30th and Dumbledore still hadn't called Harry back to his office and Snape was ignoring him, which was fine by Harry. Unfortunately, the houses were set by year so Luna was not standing with Hermione and him as they watched for the first sign of flying carriage carrying the Beauxbaton and the ship carrying the Durmstrang students. They had spent every waking moment not in class together and had become much closer than they were even after the summer break. Tonight was the night they were going to go back, just at midnight. The girls had something planned, something big but he did not know what it was. They each had this mischievous look about them whenever they looked at him; it was like Sirius and Remus or even the Weasley twins before they pulled a prank. Harry was getting more nervous until the carriage landed giving him something else to think about for a while. Harry and the others watched the as the girls entered the school. "Keep your eyes in your head buddy." Hermione said smacking him just as bubbles appeared in the lake and the Durmstrang ship started to rise.

Again just, like last time Ron a row over went gaga over Krum. Harry stifled a laugh and Hermione glared at him. "What? Ron should ask Krum to the ball is all." Hermione rolled her eyes. She had seen Ron's jealousy in the pensive but he had been horrible to her starting just days after stepping off the train, never within Harry's hearing. Ron would be stupid to say anything near Harry he was more than ready to take his DADA OWLs and NEWTs and they would once they go back and could schedule the tests for all of them. They all planned on retaking potions again to get better scores; she planned to ace it this time.

00o00

The door to the ROR was there when Harry and Hermione reached it just five minutes to 12. Hermione smiled mischievously at Harry as they shared his cloak. A shiver ran down his neck as she led him into the room. The arch was there but it was not the only thing, a large bed with Luna spread out across it but the shocking thing was she was nude. Harry had never seen either girl nude before, sure he'd seen everything they had, done things to those things, things that both he and they enjoyed but he'd never seen everything in the all together before. He was so entranced that he missed Hermione undressing so it was another shock when she stood next to the bed. "We're ready when you are Harry?"

Harry could not speak but he could nod, making both girls smile, but he still did not move. "I think he needs help." Luna said as she slid off the bed and approached him with Hermione following her lead. Luna first took his glasses, "I think these will just get in the way." Harry blinked, now everything was blurry so Harry was very disappointed and it showed. Luna cocked her head to the side thinking before she pulled her wand from a top her ear and waved it in front of his eyes making Harry blink again. He could see, clearly, better than he ever could with his glasses. Hermione turned to Luna questioningly.

"What was that?"

Luna shrugged. "Oh just a simple charm that temporarily fixes a wizards eyes I had wondered why Harry never used it but with practice Harry could get it to last six or eight hours. That and many other charms were made for times of battle; it wouldn't do to lose your glasses in the middle of a fight."

Harry's eyes widened. "Or, during Quidditch!"

Luna shook her head as she started to undress him followed by Hermione. "No, charms like these are against the rules during a Quidditch match."

Two hours later, they were redressed and ready to go, abet with goofy grins. "Dobby, Winky!" Hermione called giving Harry another surprise she never called them. They each popped in with trunks, and popped back out only to bring more, until there were eleven trunks. At Harry's expectant look, Hermione explained. "One is everything in your trust vault; the others are library books, specifically the restricted section."

Harry looked at the trucks again. "All of them?" and started to blink it was time to reapply the eye correcting charm.

Hermione looked down sadly. "No, but a good chunk of them." She whined.

Harry tried not to laugh as he pointed his wand at himself and saying the charm to fix his eyes for third time that night. Luna said it was only temporary but every twenty minutes was a little too often. "Well love, you can't have everything." Hermione looked up and stuck her tongue out at him making the three of them laugh.

Hermione looked through the time arch and squealed making Harry and Luna look at her. "Look." She said pointing through the arch. "Both of Harry's wands, his phoenix and elder wands, along with his cloak and map are there, once we go back he will have the ones on him and those already there, making four phoenix wands, cloaks and maps but only two elder wands. The great thing about that is since we emptied the Potter and Lestrange vaults; once we go back they haven't emptied them yet."

Harry set the time for 2:01 am June 7 1994, didn't want to meet himself, and started levitating the trunks through and then the three of them took hands and stepped through.

Authors note: Next chapter see what changes that Hermione and Luna bring to the table.

Word count: 5,550


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, on with the next chapter

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Ch3

Third Time Through

The three passed through the arch passed the trunks and found their ghostly selves still holding hands; they no longer had their bodies. It was just like Harry had said, but something was different, words between them were no longer needed they were in each other's heads and saw and felt everything about each other, from the sadness and loneness of each of them and in Harry's case abuse and starvation of their childhoods as if it had was their own.

" _Those bastards_!" Hermione exclamation echoed in his head.

They started to feel a pull separating them, Luna in one direction and Hermione and Harry in another, breaking their hands free as Luna moved towards her tower while the others moved towards theirs. They saw a tendril of magic between them as Luna moved farther away. " _Luna_!" They called worriedly but she did not answer, her mind was in turmoil filled with sadness and pain, but they still felt her as they moved towards their own tower. As they each got closer to their younger bodies, they moved faster.

" _How could they do that to you_?" Hermione asked angrily as they passed through the Fat Lady before separating again to go their separate dorms and to their bodies.

Harry's had just laid back having just merged with his first time travel experience. The merger for the second time hurt from his chest he must not have noticed that the first time with the pain of the Horcrux destruction the last time. He was disorientated for a second before he heard both Hermione and Luna crying. Harry stumbled up and out the door; he knew both Hermione and Luna were doing the same thing.

Harry and Hermione met at the stairs and held each other tightly that is until they realized Luna was alone in her tower. Harry raced to get his cloak, wishing he had the second one now; it would be slower going with the two of them under the one. " _We're coming Luna_!"

00o00

Luna stumbled down the stairs, she could not see much through her tears, she could not get out of her head how mean, and abusive a family could be to a child, especially Harry. She stumbled again this time almost going down the stairs but someone caught her before she fell. "Luna, what's wrong?" Padma, Padma had saved her and was guiding her down to the common room.

"Harry!"

"Harry? Harry did something to you?" Padma asked worriedly. She knew a little about him from Parvati but she could not see him hurting Luna, but he was a boy. She thought as she eased the still crying girl onto the couch and held her as a mother would a child rocking as she did.

"No Harry hurt, or was hurt, family hurt…, we saw see everything…, feel everything." Luna said brokenly through her tears.

Padma did not understand. "Luna is Harry hurt?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, pain so much pain, why would they do it, why?" Luna pleaded as she held to Padma tightly.

00o00

Harry and Hermione tried to comfort Luna through their bond, they would have to think about how that happened later but Luna needed them now and they were almost there. They could hear Luna's attempt at a conversation with Padma and them in Luna's head was not helping poor Padma to understand Luna any better. The three of them would have to deal with what she learns tonight after Luna calms down.

"They're here." Luna exclaimed before pulling away from Padma and headed for the door just as it opened for Harry and Hermione pulling off an invisibility cloak and wrapping Luna in a hug. Padma watched stunned until Hermione pulled apart from the group hug to include Padma.

"Thank you for helping Luna." She said enfolding Padma into the comforting four-way hug.

It took twenty minutes before Luna was calmed down enough even with Harry and Hermione trying to comfort her silently and Padma with words and Luna sent Harry and Hermione away to their own dorm. They finally realized Harry did not have his glasses on, but they were too tired to worry about it then. Harry and Hermione were happy that Padma promised she would stay with Luna through the night. None of the three would sleep alone that night because Hermione slipped into bed with Harry and listened as Luna explained to Padma about the bond the three now shared and why, much to Harry's dislike, she had become upset also.

Early the next morning Harry was awoke with a kiss and light caresses that once Harry was awake returned. Soon the light touches became not so light and more demanding and Harry was hard. Hermione slid down with a mischievous smile before her warm mouth engulfed him.

00o00

Luna's hands roamed as the thoughts and feelings of Harry and Hermione poured through her. Surprisingly they found willing places to explore on her darker skinned bedmate, which had her own thoughts about exploring her new little friend.

00o00

Though Padma had not been to the seventh floor often she had never seen a door there before, but she allowed Luna to lead her in and found, not surprisingly so, Harry and Hermione already inside waiting by a buffet table. A small table beside held what looked like several wands, a pile of cloth and some blank pieces of parchment, she would learn later the pile was three invisibility cloaks and their wands from the future. "Good morning Padma, first I'd like to say I'm sorry for this morning, when Hermione and I started we didn't realize Luna would be quite so influenced by our actions. I hope you are not too embarrassed?" Harry asked worriedly as Luna hugged and kissed Hermione.

Padma turned bright red by the thoughts brought up by Harry but she shook her head as Luna kissed and hugged Harry. "I am embarrassed but it was a very welcome development." With Padma giving that answer, Luna skipped over to her and proceeded to kiss Padma and slip her arm with hers. Padma was confused, while she knew the three of them were together, they did not seem upset she had been with Luna. She did not expect a repeat of this morning wake up, no matter how much she liked it, but the fact Luna was taking her arm, maybe there was a chance.

As they ate, Harry told Padma his story, just as he had told his girls that day on the train after they cornered him all those months before. "Last summer for us, we spent learning from tutors and training to put that knowledge to use." Padma listened intently but was still able to look around the room. On one side were stacks of trucks, and on the other was an arch, the time portal that Harry was talking about and she could just see the pedestal with the time controls, she hoped she could get a closer look at them at some point. When Harry told her about what was in the trunks she gasped and was just able to contain herself from running over to open one. Books from the restricted section were a very good thing in her book, a very good thing. Hermione took pity on Padma; her own desire had nothing to do with it, no, that had nothing to do with it when she stood and held out her hand to the Ravenclaw.

"Shall we see what's inside?" Luna was out of her seat and to the first box in a blink of an eye, making both Hermione and Padma laugh while they joined her, pulling their own boxes down to check on the treasure inside, awaiting to be fondled and read.

Harry shook his head before continuing the story, and lay out their plans for the summer; he knew they each had at least a half an ear on him.

00o00

Over the next five days, the four of them kept to themselves, while Harry, Hermione, and Luna got to know Padma better. Unfortunately, during that time Harry did not get a chance to know Padma quite as well as Luna or Hermione. That is until the train ride home, where he finally joined in on the worshiping of Padma, she was delighted at Harry's parcel abilities, luckily Hermione had soundproofed the compartment.

By the end of the ride, Harry would have a hard time using his tongue for the next day or two, while the three girls' voices were horse from screaming YES, YES, YES over and over again, their tongues would not be of much use for awhile either, much to everyone's' enjoyment.

When the ride ended they reluctantly split up, Padma would be going with her parents to India, while Harry and the girls had similar plans as the last time, this time hoping to wreck even more havoc on two unsuspecting Marauders then the last time. The poor Marauders did not have the luxury of remembering the last time, not that the three time travelers were very sympathetic to their plight, unless giddy is another word for sympathy. The three time travelers hoped to have an easier time of obtaining Toms little trinkets too, but the three were already thinking about the future, well two and a half months from then anyway, when they would be able to see Padma again.

00o00

After allowing a heartfelt greeting with Padfoot, Remus finally asked a question that had been plaguing him since he went to Knockturn alley and bought an old cabinet, Harry's answer surprised him. "Oh Hermione wants to reverse engineer it." What Harry didn't tell him was that she almost had it figured out

The look of confusion on Remus and Sirius's faces had Harry on the floor and the laughter from the girls as they listened from their own homes wasn't helping, but after some explanation of exactly what reverse engineering was everything went back to normal, well as normal was living with two marauders. Harry learned the first time through that if he were not always on the lookout for pranks then one would hit him; luckily, forewarned about the first salvo Harry was able to turn the tables on the two pranksters. Unfortunately, he would not always have that even on his second time through, both Marauders were too good not to change their game plan once first one or two failed, they had to do that often enough in school, and once that happened, Harry would be back in uncharted territory.

00o00

Harry knew it was wrong as soon as he stepped down, and he was right as a horde of conjured but still deadly snakes appeared around him all intent on killing the intruder. " _Stop_!" Harry commanded in Parseltongue the snakes obeyed allowing Luna and Hermione started to eliminate them from behind the first of the deadly wards around the old broken down shack, it was nice that Voldemort put wards up to stop magic monitoring several paces back. Almost all the snakes were gone when one proved smarter than the others and with one last ditch effort, struck, biting Harrys leg as its brothers were cut down, proving even conjured snakes had brains.

Luckily, Harry was able to handle the pain and kick the snake away, but he felt the venom ripping through his veins. Luckily Hermione had come prepared and threw him an antidote vial, even if he hadn't tripped this trap the last time he had learned of the snakes and so they brewed the required antidotes, for these and several other types of snakes, just in case. Hermione was like that, and Harry loved her for it, as the pain of the venom faded. He vowed to show her just how much once they returned to Grimond place. Once the pain fully faded and he was ready to continue Harry gave his girls a smile and continued attempting to bypass the next set of wards around the Gaunt family shack.

Both girls though frightened, internally encouraged Harry until he bypassed all the traps, while Hermione made detailed notes on, said traps and wards. A few drops of basilisk venom later and another Horcrux was down and another resurrection stone in their hands before they went home to unwind, well the unwinding part came much later. Harry had to thank the girls and they had to triple check that he was whole and unharmed, every part of him, didn't they?

00o00

Remus watched as the Harry and his two girlfriends. He could not believe that part, well Hermione yes, he knew after the first week the Hermione and he would be a good match but the Lovegood girl, he did not even know the three of them knew each other, but he was happy for the teens. Another thing he could not believe and their instructor agreed was that how much the three already knew about Thi Chi after only two lessons, but here they were already far ahead of the classmates, but having taught the teens he really should not be. He was also amazed at how much they knew about magic, they could easily pass their O. now, they must have been holding back at Hogwarts. He only saw a glimpse of Harry true potential during his instruction of the Patronus Charm, Harry was amazing, never had Remus heard of a third year being able to cast that effectively, and from what Sirius said, it was even more powerful than any Patronus he had ever seen, and he had seen Dumbledore cast one once.

Anyway he looked at it, Harry was going to be a force to reckon with and with those girls beside him; he could be unstoppable in anything the three set their minds too. Hermione taking apart that cabinet was a remarkable sight, it had Remus wondering if he should hand her one of their mirrors to see what she could make of it, wonder if she has looked at the map yet?

00o00

"Hello Remus, how are you, right on time I see." Hermione said happily as she opened the back door for her tutor while her parents was wondering why he had a very nice cherry cabinet floating an inch off the ground behind him.

"I always try to be prompt, Hermione. Where would you like it?" Hermione still would not tell him what it was, of course neither had Luna when he dropped hers off a few minutes before. The knowing grin on her face was a little disconcerting though. He did not like not knowing something his students apparently did, but he was finding that true of all three of his students, he felt like he was some sort of prank all the time. It was getting on his nerves; the full moon three nights ago was not making it any easier though. He had watched the young girl first take apart the cabinet over the last month and then build four of her own each named. The first named Hermione, another Granger, then Luna and the last one named Lovegood. Each name exquisitely carved across the top above the doors. He had seen some of the Runes, most he had not seen before and had no idea what they did, which was not helping his mood.

Remus followed Hermione up the stairs with her parents following him, but the look on their faces said they too had no idea, what their daughter had planned. That was just one more thing to put him on edge, there was a prank coming, he just knew it, that small smirk of Hermiones' face just proved it. Hermione continually checked her watch, as he placed the cabinet in the spot obviously cleared for it in the small library in the spare bedroom, was just another. Remus was ready, ready for anything other than the Hermione cabinet doors opening outward and both Harry and Luna stepping out to be greeted and engulfed in a hug by the youngest Granger.

00o00

The Elf followed the Auror down the dark corridors leading to the Lestrange holding cells. Unfortunately the Elf could not just pop his way in, the wards prevented that sort of thing, his Master found that very annoying so the elf followed his orders and entered the cell clutching his note. The nearly insane witch looked up and glared, obviously not liking the sight of the elf, she never did. In all the years of his servitude, she was the only one crueler to the elf then his own Master had been. The elf shook as he held out the sealed note. The witch read it and looked up shocked. Her Brother in law could not be asking what he was asking, but here was his seal, house of Malfoy, but if this would bring back her Lord and Master then she would do as asked. She took the dull blood quill, dull because you could not give prisoners such an easy weapon, a dull quill would even be deadly if use by the witch, so the unwanded Auror in the cell was backed up by two wanded ones outside it, their wands aimed at the freaky witch. The witch signed the parchment, without the slightest discomfort from the taking of her blood made so much more painful by the dullness of the quill, what was included with the fist note and held the blood impregnated note out for the elf to take. The witch then recoiled in horror when the elves fingers touched her wrist but knew better than too show the retched creature his place before it backed out of her cell. She would get that elf once her Lord and Master had freed her. The elf was escorted back through the corridors to be left on his own outside the walls and the wards that stopped him from popping away.

Ten minutes later Dobby handed the Goblin a parchment giving him access to the Lestrange vault, by order of Bellatrix Lestrange herself. It would not take long for the elf to empty said vault into the shrunken trunk he had just for that purpose.

00o00

Three hours later while a poisoned Bellatrix gave her last breath, while the particular poison had no effect on house elves it only took skin contact to kill a witch, taking three hours to do so; Harry was placing tree drops of basilisk venom on the fourth Horcrux. As Hermione watched another founder's artifact destroyed, she vowed to find a way to destroy a soul fragment without destroying its vessel.

00o00

As they entered the train on Sept 1st they heard a squeal and Padma running to Luna. The kiss they shared left the other students in the hallway excited and confused but mostly excited. The kiss was finally broken when the cat calls started. Blushing, Padma led the three bonded to her compartment and shut the door, quickly before engulfing Hermione in a hug and a similar kiss before it was Harry's turn. "I got to warn you, Parvati has had to put up with my frustrations being in India and so far away from you, she really loved every second of it though." She said with a satisfied grin just as the door opened to reveal said sister.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you." She said to all of them before hugging Luna and continuing "Oh Luna if you half as tasty as Pad says I hope we become really good friends, you too Hermione, but we will talk after Lav goes to sleep for that." seeing a frown appear at Lavenders' name Parvati attempted to sooth their fears. "Oh, Pad told me, you're not really into to her, so don't worry about Lavender, I understand, I've heard it before. Unfortunately, she has a way a putting people off, and she sometimes gets to me too. It doesn't help she hates Padma and you Hermione, but I got to go; I hope Padma can convince you." With that, Parvati gave Harry a deep kiss running her hand down the front of him, with a slight moan at his slightly inflated cock as she did, before she was gone to look for friends.

The three bonded looked to Padma questioningly and she gulped. "She's a little excitable, but she means well." Still getting questioning looks Padma continued. "As I said she had to relieve my stress, we wore out our tongues so often." Hermione's eyes bugged out.

"You and Parvati but, but she's your sister?"

Padma turned to Hermione and shrugged. "You are an only child, Hermione, but we are not, sisters close in age are normally close, twins are very close. We have always slept together and still do when we are home, it was hard at first being separated in separate houses; we had been exploring each other long before Hogwarts. Parvati was my first taste, and I was hers, but Parvati and I are opposites in many ways. I prefer witches, and Parvati prefers wizards but we still like the other and I really like you Harry. I am sorry, if that is not what you want to hear but while I am not ready yet, I want you to be my first wizard and hopefully the only wizard I allow to touch me. I want you to touch me a lot Harry, that tongue of yours is heaven sent and that monster between your legs may be as well." Out of the corner of her eye, Padma caught the unmistakable nods of the other two girls. "I'll want that between my legs someday just like that tongue of yours was last year, but I'll understand if that's no longer possible." Padma finished sadly and turned to leave the compartment.

Padma felt an arm grab her, spin her around, and found Harry's lips on hers with his tongue seeking access. She granted it and they dueled she moaned in to his mouth before he let go with a smile. "Padma, you never have to touch me if you don't want too. Both Luna and Hermione will be there to do anything you do not want me to do to you. I will never pressure you; you are a part of us, until you decide otherwise. As for your sister, we will talk." Padma smiled and jumped him and started to kiss him while Harry pushed her back slightly until her legs hit the seat forcing her to sit. He then knelt and slowly started to unbutton her skirt watching her eyes to see any hint of unwillingness, but he found only desire for him to continue and he did, four times, his tongue only stopped once when she pushed him away panting. "Break, I need a break, but that tongue of yours is certainly heaven sent."

00o00

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Um Ok Professor but I haven't been in the castle long enough to get in trouble that I know of, do you know why he wants to see me?" Harry asked knowing full well what the Headmaster wanted to talk to him about, this time he knew the Dursleys had been evicted.

"No Mr. Potter I don't."

"Will you be there?" at McGonagall's confused look he continued. "You are my Head of House Professor, and since I haven't done anything wrong then I don't think I want to be alone with an old man with creepy sparkling eyes, that's always looking at me, I mean in fact he never stopped watching me all throughout the dinner. It's starting to make feel uncomfortable." Harry finished with a shutter. Harry had to hid a grin as McGonagall eyeballs' attempted to leave her head but to get her off that subject he pulled out a sheet of paper and Hermione did the same handing hers to him. "Oh here Professor, I know we should have owled you these but we just got them yesterday." He handed his and Hermione potion OWL and NEWT results only the NEWTs really mattered. "I'm sorry but I got tired of Professor Snape not acting like a Professor and not teaching the class, I hired an independent tutor this summer for Hermione, Luna Lovegood and myself. They both beat my 97, Luna had a 99 and Hermione what 100%. Luna is almost as smart as Hermione I am so out classed," Harry proudly. ", anyway our tutor could actually teach and corrected everything Professor Snape had taught wrong or left out of our instruction these past years. I mean the way our tutor explained things I'm surprised no one has died in one of the Professors classes yet, there hasn't, has there?" Harry finished innocently. They had considered giving Professor McGonagall their charms and transfiguration newts also, but it had been decided not to, getting out of Snape's class was the important one.

Having escaped the Headmaster in the most embarrassing ways he could think of, while at the same time getting him in trouble with his Head of House again, Harry made it back to the common room. Already knowing Harry was there Hermione stood and allowed Harry to sit while she sat in his lap all the while continuing to read her book. She had received several looks from Parvati but she was still in the clutches of Lavender going over each other's summer holidays. It was not until late at night that Hermione was able to speak to Parvati uninterrupted. Said talk turned to other things, forcing Harry to listen and feel both his bonded have their wicked ways with a twin. It was hard, but Harry enjoyed the show, so to speak.

To make it up to him Hermione led Parvati to his bed early the next morning and Harry was able to taste the differences between the twins. Parvati left happy, even if she wanted to be filled with Harry, she expected to be more than full from the experience, once she was. However' she was content to wait to see how their relationship progressed before going that far.

00o00

Over the next two months studying ensued, Parvati joined whenever she could get away from Lavender, as interested in boys as Lavender was it was easier than one would expect. Both Padma and Pavarti's grades soared until the week before Oct 31st came.

"So we tell her?" Padma asked excitedly, she hadn't really liked keeping secrets from her sister even is she knew it had been necessary, but now that it was decided that Harry still did not know enough to defeat Voldemort without a ton of luck like the last time, so the bonded were going back again.

Padma really wanted to go, but she was a magical twin, their bond was not as strong as say the Weasley twins was but they still had one. If she went back without her twin none of them could predict what would happen, it could kill them both, or just drive one or both of them insane, and none of those outcomes was an option.

Harry and his bonded nodded. "Yes, it's the only option, your apart of us Padma, I told you that back at the beginning of the year, and we have all become closer to Parvati so that really isn't a problem either, it's just she has had a hard time juggling Lavender and going back will kill that relationship quickly." Harry finished sadly, he didn't want to cause any of them any pain or sadness and here he was talking about causing both to Parvati and it was clearly tearing him apart, but Padma smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"Harry you don't have to worry about that, she loves you, all of you," she added including Luna and Hermione, "it won't be that hard for her, she'd been separating herself from that leech for a while now." Padma shrugged at their shocked looks at her calling Lavender a leech. "Well she is, both academically and socially, you know my sister is very smart in her own right, Lavender is too but she does her best to use Pavarti like Ron tried to use Hermione, not to his decree but still, she insists on studying with Parvati so she has to do less."

Hermione was livid; thoughts of Ron crossed her mind, and that made her say two words that none in the room ever thought they would here her say. "That bitch!"

00o00

Outside the door to the DADA professors private room, an argument silently waged, between the three bonded.

" _We need that information Hermione."_

" _I know Harry but…"Hermione started but Luna interrupted._

" _There no danger to us if we do this now, all will be erased with the rest of the timeline, no one will know."_

" _I know, I know, but Luna…" Hermione huffed was she ever going to complete a sentence without Luna interrupting._

" _It has to be done, Hermione for Harry, he can't go against Voldemort not knowing everything he can, and that imposter in there could know everything we need."_

Hermione finally nodded from under her invisibility cloak, not that either of her mates could see her, but they knew she agreed if reluctantly.

Harry knocked at the door with his invisible mate on either side of him. "Potter what do you want?" The Professor growled from the other side of the door. Luckily, they had removed the Headmaster's charms from the cloaks or that infernal eye would have seen the girls too.

"I need to talk to someone and you I can trust." Harry almost gagged at having to say that.

There was silence for a few moments while the professor debated with himself. "You don't trust anyone else in the school Potter?"

"Professor, if you had gone through some of the things I've gone through at this school you wouldn't trust any of the normal Professors either."

"Give me a moment Potter." The bonded could almost hear the joy in the imposters' voice; it was a chance to gain more information for his master that he just couldn't pass up.

A few minutes later, they heard several loud bolts being thrown back and the door opening. The Professor felt safe in the knowledge that his eye only saw potter, with his wand in his back pocket so he wasn't expecting the twin stunners coming from thin air.

Pulling the stunned Professor into his room and shutting the doors Harry got to work but even stunned getting through JR's occlumancy shields was a problem until Hermione and Luna both added their own strength and power, but what they found was truly sickening. Death Eaters were truly the scum of the world, but they now knew more about Voldemorts plans then they ever had before. It was a bonus that he was taking an apprenticeship in Charms and JR. was almost ready to take his Mastery in the subject when he was caught.

As an afterthought Hermione grabbed Moody's magic eye, the chance to study the device overwhelmed her disgust; she almost wished they weren't leaving him alive.

The three took the time to blank their minds of the night's events, it wouldn't do to think of such things right now, they had twins to meet in just a short while and they'd be gone from this place once again unfortunately the memories would always remain.

00o00

Parvati stood in front of the time portal, shocked, and amazed. How could she be seeing a another time though a stone arch, a room, the same room they were standing in, just five months in the past. She could plainly see the trunks that held half the Hogwarts restricted section along with trunks holding the Potter and Lestrange vaults, haphazardly sent through last time, similar ones to the ones behind her, holding much the same things except the rest of the libraries restricted section, ready to go through this time, no matter if she went or not. Why were there three piles of cloths on the other side though? That was the past though, right? They said something about ghosts; were they really the clothes the three were wearing the last time along with the clothes Harry the cloths wore the first time? Were their wands, cloaks maps there as well? It was enough to make her head hurt.

Time travel was not something she had ever thought of before, but now that she was, it was a little scary. Oh, knowing Harry had been through twice, while Hermione and Luna both had gone with him on his second time, calmed some of her fears but not all of them. However, that was not the overriding fear, the fear of he-who-must-be-named coming back was. If she went through with the plan her sister had told her about she would be in on that fight, but if she did not she would wholly unprepared when it came. She didn't like that feeling, she was a Gryffindor for a reason, also the fact that Padma would not be able to go through and that would hurt Padma caused Parvati to agree. She tried to believe it had nothing to do with getting all that closer to Harry, no that had no play here, yea right, who was she kidding. She was falling for him, even if she was on the outside, at least compared to Padma and Padma had already admitted to falling for the wizard, a fact Pavarti had not foreseen. A witch's witch did not fall for a wizard, dating even marrying one but here her sister was, actually falling for Harry. This bond thing should frighten her, but she found oddly comforted by the notion of having four other people in her head, in her very soul.

The other four were behind her, waiting for her response. She had made her decision; she turned slowly, and took a deep breath. Frowns appeared on their faces at her saddened look. This was hard, no not the decision, no, that was easy, no, the hard part was keeping her own frown long enough to tell them, "YES!" at the top of her lungs before grinning like a loon.

To Parvati surprise, a large bed appeared behind the three of them and Harry was stepping forward to take her hand. What was going on, what was happening, Harry was leading her towards the bed while Luna led her sister.

Padma and Pavarti were the center of it all, even while Harry was in the center of them. It was better than anything Parvati could have imagined and from her contented smile, she knew her sister thought the same thing. Unfortunately, they were both too tired and frankly sore to help Harry with his witches, but the sight was something to behold and the thought of losing her virginity to Harry twice wasn't a bad idea either.

00o00

All too soon, it was almost time to go. "Since our first trip through we found that the charm to temporally fix Harrys' eye sight is now permanently attached to his core, I have been researching similar charms. Strength and speed charms for battle were commonly used, anything to give you an edge, really. While strength, speed endurance and basic healing charms were the most common others were also used, one to toughen skin so it can take more damage, others too increase hearing, and still others to give mage sight, being able to see wards and enchanted items are partially useful in a battle as it is in normal magical living. There were even charms to protect against fire, frost even electrical or lightning spells. There is even a shield charm but that one would give a lot away, to anyone using mage sight and Voldemort was one such wizard, so we will not be doing that, in fact any charm that would show on the outside we will not be doing. There are some, which give temporary protection against poisons, it is normally useless as a charm, as it must be performed within seconds of a poisoning as it neutralizes key ingredients that the human body can never have in their systems. But for our purposes they are perfect, it even takes care of most venom's too, so we will be using them." Luna explained as she applied the charms to each of them.

Parvati showed her true intelligence when she asked, "While I am not sure Harry needs anymore endurance, he did take on all four of us just a little while ago, how much of an increase will he have?" before ruining it by licking her lips at Harry.

All the girls looked to Harry and licked their lips making him feel like a big juicy steak for a moment before Luna answered Pavarti's' valid question. "We will see an increase of about thirty to fifty percent, but with the healing Charms boosting our natural healing rates, it will seem like a lot more."

00o00

Once all said and done, they all felt great, the mage sight would be something to get used too, same with the hearing charms, but luckily, adaptability seemed too built into those kinds of enhancement charms within minutes the teens felt as if they had always had them. Though keen on trying out those endurance and strength charms they all knew they had to get going, a new world or was it an old world was waiting.

They all faced the arch watching as the elves sent the rest of the restricted section through to 2:02 June 7, 1994, as they took hands Hermione added one more thought. "Remember those spells we learned, cast them as soon as you're in your own body, I hope to use any information gathered." Parvati was the only one that did not nod in agreement, not having learned any new spells, this whole time travel thing was new to her, and so had not prepared like her sister. Just after the last two trucks were sent through the time portal, these happened to not be books, but the Lestrange and Potter vault contents times two, if the Potter trunk also carried all their wands, two cloaks and to stones plus the recently missing Sword of Gryffindor who was he to say. Finally, the five friends, lovers, bonded stepped through, on their way to the past and new future together.

Authors Note: Next chapter see the changes that Padma and Parvati bring to the bond.

Word count: 6,500


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH3

Fourth time through

As they passed through at arch, the three bonded suddenly became five. Even if Harry, Hermione, and Luna had been through the bonding before it was still a shock, suddenly learning all about the twins as if they had lived their lives while the twins learned all about theirs. The five had many similarities; the twins had also been very lonely growing up. They had moved from India at the young age of four to England, so had no friends other then each other. They were foreigners, different, substandard, or just plain unworthy to be among the masses, but their parents stuck it out, and slowly it changed, not much but some. The girls were still friendless in magical society and unhappy, but the promise of a better life for their girls kept their parents in England.

Then Hogwarts came, they each made a friend but that was about it, entering into the same house as them, Pavarti would have liked to be friends with Harry and Hermione but Ron seemed to be blocking that sort of thing. Spreading what she now knew to be lies aimed at trying and keep Harry away from others, luckily, for Hermione the troll changed that for her, but if it wasn't for that night, Ron would have won and kept her away also, and kept Harry all to himself. Pavarti could only think of one reason, Ron would want that, and that made everyone a little sick, especially Harry, he did not swing that way.

However, Harry couldn't focus his anger on Ron right then, they were being separated, Luna and Padma were drawn towards the Ravenclaw dorms and their bodies while Harry, Hermione and Pavarti were pulled towards Gryffindor and theirs.

While Padma thought, she knew what to expect from her bond with Harry, through her talks with Luna, but the treatment he went through was horrible so she broke down much as Luna had. Pavarti on the other hand hadn't have any warning, she was never told what to expect from Harry abusive relatives and was totally unprepared for the experience and her breakdown was even worse. All the while Hermione and Luna were assuring the twins they would be right there shortly.

As ghostly Harry entered his dorm, he found his self just laying back from his second merge. As Harry merged, again, he had to work through a stronger pain then either of his other mergers, it felt like his core wanted to rip from his chest like some horror movie, to grab his wand and cast Hermione's spells to record the merger, as Hermione needed them too. While not agreeing to come back again, he did agree they needed more information on what was happing during their mergers. If the need did arise to come back again, they learned enough to destroy the Horcruxs without destroying their containers the next time around; Hermione was hopeful she would learn something this time. At least she was hopeful.

As Harry tried to keep the extent of his own pain from the others, he could feel that both Luna and Hermione had the pain in their chests, a pain they hadn't felt their first time though. He didn't want them to know his pain was getting worse with each merger.

Early the next morning Harry had to deal with the amorous activities of the girls from the loneliness of his own dorm. However, Hermione and Pavarti made it up to him shortly afterward, to just short of their younger bodies losing their virginities; luckily, they remembered that they did not intend to lose those again for a long yet.

00o00

The five met and started to head towards the Great Hall, breakfast was almost over, other things had kept the five distracted from food, but they still had time. Unlike the other times, the corridor they were in was close to the Hufflepuff dorms so it was not a surprise when Susan Bones hurried towards them, but what was surprising was the fact that she was crying. Her tears were so thick that it was surprising she could see at all. By agreement, Hermione and Pavarti stopped her. "Susan what's wrong, did someone hurt you?" When her wailing and sniffling calmed they heard more crying, Luna and Padma headed off back down the passage way, their enhanced hearing leading them to an empty classroom a few doors down. There they found Hannah Abbott, sitting at a desk, with her head down crying into her arms.

Through Harry's memories, they knew that Hannah was never the same after Susan's and her Aunts deaths some two years in the future. " _They must have been Lovers or more_." Padma thought to her cute and sexy little bond mate.

Luna could only agree while Hermione and Pavarti confirmed having gotten that much out of Susan. Harry in complete defense of his sanity, continued down to the Great Hall, while the girls all went to the Room of Requirement for a no boys allowed conversation; Harry did get through the bond that Susan and Hannah had only been together the one time that night. It had been an accident; they just didn't know if it was a happy accident, one never to be repeated or even a friendship ending one. Harry was quite happy that it was easier to block out normal conversations from the bond then their louder playtime activities. He did not want to know what Hannah and Susan have or have not done; he did wish them the best at working out their confusion and issues with what happened between them. Luckily, Padma would be the best to help them there.

While the girls had breakfast catered by Dobby, Harry waited and watched until Professor Lupin left to start his packing, which just happened coincide with the first owls informing students of his furry little problem.

00o00

"Professor?" Harry asked as he entered Professor Lupin's office and eying his packing.

"Hello Harry." Harry raised a questioning eyebrow; the Professor had never called him Harry, not for another year at least.

The Professor shrugged. "I'm no longer your Professor Harry, someone let slip," they both knew who so it didn't need to be said. ", about my furry little problem and I don't want to cause Professor Dumbledore anymore problems."

"You're no problem Professor, but if I may ask, what will you do now?"

"Oh I don't know Harry; something will come up something always does." The saddened Professor turned back to his packing; Harry watched the Professors belongings folded and packed them-selves for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I sent Padfoot a note, I need a tutor, and where one is good and all, two is always better."

"Harry he needs to leave, it's not safe here."

"It's not safe anywhere Moony, I was hoping the Black family had a place or two he could hide, he said the Blacks were a dark family so I bet they have a place or two the ministry doesn't know about." Harry already knew they had at least one, two counting where ever Sirius had hidden before coming back because of the tournament to protect his godson.

Harry could tell Moony was about to decline so Harry pressed. "You'll still be our Professor, Professor!" Harry had to smirk at that.

"Our Professor, Harry, who else's Professor would I be?" He could smell girls on Harry, Hermione for sure and twins, the two scents were the same but different also, so the Patil sisters and one more he recognized it as a student but who?

Harry smiled; he figured Moony would notice that intentional slip. "Hermione and Luna, Professor."

Moony smiled, Luna, yes, that was her scent he caught, but Harry hadn't mentioned the Indian twins. "Oh so the Patil sisters won't be training with you, so it's just private training they get from you?" Moony smirked at Harry stunned look, before it turned calculating.

"Ah yes I see, werewolf senses."

" _I've seen charms to mask scents, I'll look into them_." Luna said quickly, none of them liked the idea of being tracked; they all knew they might need to go after Greyback's pack and it wouldn't do to be tracked by one of them or their private lives being found out so easily.

"Oh Hermione and Luna is to just start with, if their parents allow, Padma and Parvati will join once they return from India but that won't be till about two weeks before the new school term." Harry decided he needed to get the werewolf off the topic of the girls. "Your salary will be the same as is here, well I may need to increase that, Hermione has some interesting ideas on motivation, that I plan to take advantage of, so don't expect to see the slacker I have been. We are going to make you work for every Knut of pay."

Moony saw the gleam in Harry's eyes, it was a gleam of a prank in the making or it could be just Harry imagining Hermione's motivation techniques. Harry calling for a house elf, the strangest one Moony had ever seen, interrupted those thoughts. "Dobby, here will play taxi for Luna and Hermione everyday for training." Harry said by way of introduction before turned to Dobby. "Dobby, did you find my lost dog?"

Dobby's head bobbed up and down threatening to come lose. "Yes great Harry Potter, Dobby found your lost doggy and gave him the note, he says OK, he knows of a place for hiding and training."

"Thank you Dobby, you did great." Dobby bounced happily and popped away before Harry smiled up at Moony. "So… can I continue to call you Professor?"

Just like in the last timeline, Harry's new Professor discounted the thought, that the offer hid a prank of some kind. However, Harry wasn't that much like his father and he had Hermione, she was like Lily so he figured she would curb any pranking thoughts Harry did try. Unfortunately, he was wrong on both accounts so he really shouldn't have discounted his first thought, but it wasn't like he had foreknowledge from the last timeline like Harry and Hermione, pity really.

00o00

Harry wasn't too surprised that Padma and Pavarti led Susan and Hannah into their compartment all six girls had been inseparable over the four days, but he was a little disappointed it was a long trip and he wanted to test his new silencing wards against the four girls squeals. While Harry normally blocked any conversations between his bonded and the two Hufflepuffs, sometimes they blocked him, that didn't worry him, but maybe he should have worried just a little, because he was surprised when Hannah was pushed into his lap. She was bright red but she didn't try to get up.

Harry found that the wards held not just against his four but the added squeals of Susan and Hannah as well. When the train stopped neither Susan nor Hannah left with any fear of being lesbians, they definitely liked men. Sadly, neither girl left the train with thoughts of Harry being their future husband, many fantasies but that's all they were, fantasies, and wet dreams. Fore they knew all too well that Harry had four girls, ready and willing, two more would just be too much for any man, little did they know. The fact he was willing to wait to take those four fully made it harder for Susan and Hannah not to try to make those fantasies real. Therefore, the two Hufflepuffs left the train ready to explore their own relationship, adding a man or even men could wait. These two sexy young girls were in no hurry, they could wait for the perfect one.

00o00

Professor Moody watched as Dobby the House Elf popped in with a truck. He then watched amazed as Hermione pulled a large cabinet or of it, the truck must have been much larger on the inside. The cabinet was a beautiful with carved scenes depicting a story. The largest carving depicted, a dragon with a crazy wizard on a broomstick flying above it, but no one was crazy enough to try and out fly a dragon, was there? However, the wizard looked a little like Harry, glasses and all. Taking a closer look Moony found the figure had a little lightning bolt scar. He then took in the other depictions and found a large slain snake, but the only snake that could even compare in size was a thousand you old Basilisk, with a sword wielding Harry standing beside it. Other depictions that made even less sense to Moony, but they all had Harry in some sense.

At first, he thought the cabinet was only a wardrobe but then Hermione entered and shut the door and minute later Luna came out with her. Moony was confused at first, before he understood. "Is that a vanishing cabinet?"

Hermione smiled broadly and nodded while she hugged the young Luna. "I've been working on it for a few months."

"You know those aren't very reliable!"

Hermione shook her head. "I…built this one!" Hermione said brokering no argument. Seeing their Professor was still worried Hermione continued. "I found the problems with the one we found and corrected the inherent issues with my improved design, my cabinet works far above the original cabinets' basic level, so mine does not have the flaws the old vanishing cabinets are known for. My transport cabinet is safe and reliable."

"Um, Ok I trust you, but why didn't I hear anything about this at Hogwarts, I could have helped or maybe a few of the other Professors?"

Hermione couldn't actually answer that, for several reasons, so she just shrugged and changed the conversation a bit. "It's just improved on an idea; unfortunately I didn't expect it to be this easy." Hermione finished sadly before smiling brightly. "I'm already planning a new version." It was as if she was talking about her favorite child.

00o00

Moony realized, several things, all of them too late. The first one was there was all kinds of pranks both funny ones and painful ones. The second one was he should have thought longer on Harry's offer, it was a prank and the thought of Hermione stopping any sort of pranks was ludicrous. Now the last thing he learned was little innocent Miss Lovegood was not as innocent as he thought and was a third party to said prank.

"Two…out…of…three?" Sirius groaned as he rolled on to his back while trying to repress the pain.

"Are you crazy?" Moony croaked as he too rolled over sweat started to burn his eyes. When Luna had suggested two against three, to give her, Harry and Hermione a little taste of what a real battle could be they had jumped at the chance. Two adult and proficient duelers against three underage students, would be easy, well should have been, but who were trying to pick themselves off the floor while their students were trying not to giggle in the corner, 'why weren't they tired, sure they were a little sweaty but…and they lost, why were they giggling?'

"When?" The three students said in unison a little too gleefully, it couldn't be within the next day or even two, both the old guys were two wiped for that. Moony could possibly duel the next day but Sirius didn't have a chance. Sirius had went down first but he didn't stay down like he should have, so they had to hit him harder while keeping Moony on his toes, but when Sirius went down and stayed down the mere students went after the werewolf full force. Werewolves were known to be faster and stronger then a normal human but that may not be enough, Moony realized. The teens just stepped up their attacks while moving faster than his counters, even Sirius's surprise attack from the floor didn't hit, he just got a volley in return, from all three, that he had no way of dodging and too tired to shield against.

The three teens put their full focus back on Moony, trying to box him in for the kill. Moony fought hard, trying to move faster but no matter what he did, he couldn't get the upper hand. Moony pushed himself harder and sped up again, no human could keep up with him but to his surprise they also sped up, 'how could they move like this' he thought and not for the first time. It was time to fight dirty, and he caught Hermione out, and went for Luna. Remus may have looked to be focused on Luna but was really was waiting for a worried Harry to turn his focus on Hermione and Remus took Harry out when he did, it was only for a brief second but it was enough.

Now, it was up to Luna to win the battle and to her credit, she fought harder. She took a second and enervated Harry but in doing so, made it easy for Remus to take her down. Harry was alone. Harry knew better than to try to wake Hermione or Luna this time, Remus would be expecting that. Harry would need to do something unexpected, unfortunately, Remus was a Marauder, and looking for the unexpected was second nature to him.

00o00

"Just let us know when you are." Harry said to the two Marauders lying tiredly on the floor of the dueling room floor, stifling more giggles as he led the girls out of the training room. "Oh thanks for the duel, we learned more here than we could have anywhere else."

Once the teens left Remus turned to Sirius. "Did you have to challenge them again?" Sirius just groaned, Remus wasn't sure Sirius would ever learn, or at least stop involving him. "How can they lose but I feel like we got our butts handed to us?"

Sirius shook his head, and regretted it. "Because we did Moony, we did, and it's your fault! What have you been teaching them, anyway?"

Moony tried to laugh but it hurt. "I didn't teach that that, they moved as one, it was like they were of one mind or something."

00o00

Moon and Sirius looked between the full length mirror on the wall and the small raised wooden platform on the floor in front of it. "That's Hermione's improvement?"

Harry grinned beside them. "Yup!" He said proudly as the mirror lit up and the girl in question appeared.

"Hi, everyone ready?"

"Of course love, come on over." Harry answered and watched with baited breath as Hermione touched her side of the mirror. Suddenly Hermione was in front of them, grinning happily. They knew it would work, they had given the transport pads multiple tests, there was going to be no mistakes.

Seconds later the mirror changed and Luna appeared in the mirror, from her home. "May I come over?"

Hermione jumped into Harry's arms so the receiving pad was free for Luna to come over. Sirius and Remus were still speechless as Luna popped into existence in front of them.

"Oh come on guys it's just a modified switching Runes and a few other charms added in, it's wasn't that hard to figure out or modify, but seeing this work I think I can improve on it still." Hermione finished with a grin seeing the gob smacked faces or their Professors.

The three bonded left the still stunned Marauders alone, intent on congratulating each other more privately, all wished the twins would come back, but they would just have to keep themselves occupied in India. Luckily, they would see each other in a few more weeks, Harry, Hermione, and Luna each promised their sorely missed bonded they would make it up to them when the twins stayed at Grimond Place next month.

00o00

It was days later and the day after a full moon, Moony looked like shit, and Luna told him so when she sat across from him at the breakfast table. She smiled to take the sting from her words and handed him an engraved ring. "Um Luna, I'm flattered but what would Harry say?"

"I'd say wear the ring Moony, Luna and Hermione has been working on that for a while." Awhile meaning since the last time through but Mooney didn't need to know that. The hardest parts this time were getting Mooney to give two blood samples, one of which had to be at the height of the full moon, Moony didn't even know about that donation, three over powered stunners rendered the werewolf very sleepy and Moony wouldn't even remember that it happened. "That ring will send minute data on your furry little problem over the next several months, to a dedicated dictaquill and pad in my room, hopefully we will learn enough to help ease or even prevent a werewolf transformation in the future, but unfortunately we won't know for awhile yet." Seeing Moony start to object Harry continued. "If the ministry and others would have gotten off their bigoted arses this could have been fixed years if not decades ago." Moony relented and even allowed his blood drawn, with everything he had seen from these three teens, he trusted them to do what they say they could.

00o00

It was the day the twins would arrive and two weeks after August full moon. "I wish you hadn't had to take that Wolfsbane Potion, it messed up the results."

"How bad?" Moony asked.

"Well it's not that bad; we were able to make a new ring." Luna handed over another Rune ring to replace the first one. "It won't stop your transformation but it should allow you to keep you mind just like if you were to take the Wolfsbane Potion."

Remus exchanged the new ring for the first one. "So you want me to not take the potion this time?" Not looking up and so not noticing how each of the teens growing looks of excitement.

All three teens nodded as there was a knock at the front door and Dobby brought in the Patil twins. Harry rushed forward, gave the two of them a hug, took their hands, and started leading them through the kitchen towards the stairs. Luna and Hermione were just as eager to follow but Hermione turned and faced their Professors. "Um, Professors I think all classes will be canceled today." She said before turning and starting for the stairs, leaving Luna to give her last comment.

"Have a nice day off, Professors, I know we will." Luna added as she took to the stairs following her bonded, leaving two shocked Marauders.

"Um, Moony, those were twins!"

Moony still a little shocked at this development nodded as he continued to look at the empty staircase. "Yes the Patil girls, they are in Harry and Hermione's year, Padma in the baby blue sari is a Ravenclaw like Luna and Pavarti in the pale pink one is a Gryffindor like Harry and Hermione."

Sirius leaned forward. "That's four girls with only one Harry, Moony!" He said in awe. "What are they doing up there? I know you know!" When Remus looked at Sirius, Sirius tapped his nose.

While Sirius's nose was quite good, Mooney's had always been better than Padfoots. "Oh no Sirius we've been through this, I am not telling, and if they catch you sniffing around that door, I'm sure Padfoot would be lucky to only get hexed and not neutered." Moony waited for Sirius instinctual crossing of his legs before continuing with a sly smile. "However, I suspect that those five won't be down until dinner and they will smell more of each other then they do of themselves, but other than that I'm keeping my nose out of their business. Just for your godfather concerns, I haven't caught the scent of blood from either of Hermione or Luna so I don't think it has gotten that far yet."

Sirius shook his head, to clear all the unwanted images being conjured behind his eyes. "No we don't have to worry about any accident from Harry or the girls, I gave him 'the talk' and he and by extension they know the prevention spells."

"Really, the talk, and how did that go?" Moony leaned forward; he needed something anything to distract his mind from conjuring images that would get him hexed much as Sirius's undoubtedly would.

Sirius shook his head, "I swear I had to have had the talk with him before or something, he knew everything I was going to say before I did, it was probably more infuriating then embarrassing."

Moony smiled mischievously. "Are you saying that your fourteen year old godson knows more about women then you?"

Sirius hung his head. "Moony he has four beautiful young girls with him right now, doing Merlin knows what; I was never able to do that."

Moony had to agree with that, James might have been able to have two, but never four.

00o00

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Moony."

"Then why am I on the dueling floor again, listening to Harry, Hermione and Luna, congratulate the Patils."

Sirius lifted his head painfully and looked around. "They're not even here Moony."

"Yes Padfoot I know that but I can still hear them." He heard Harry's door shut upstairs and it became completely silent. "Well now I can't, so tell me why you hate me?"

"I told you I didn't hate you."

"Then why did you challenge the twins and then add me in to it?"

"I thought they were just two girls Moony." Sirius whined.

"Oh don't let any of those girls here you say that, what would Lily have done if she had heard that remark?"

"But they are not Lily!"

"No they are not, they are not our long time friend, Lily, Lily would have taken it easy with us, but those two…"

"Are demons?" Sirius asked helpfully.

"No I thought Lily was a demon with a wand when she got her ire up, but either one of those two could have taken Lily, one on one with ease, and you had to trash talk."

"I didn't know!"

"No you didn't, it was like we had trained them. They knew everything we taught the others, if you challenge any one of them again, I'll hex you myself."

"Ok, I'll remember never to taunt or challenge any of them again."

"Good boy I'll give you a treat when I'm able to more again."

"Hey!"

"Padfoot, they took it easy on us, they could have switched to their native language, and we wouldn't have known the first thing about what was coming." Sirius shivered at the thought, it would be worse than their silent and point casting was, at least then you weren't hearing some confusing gibberish before going down hard.

00o00

"Maybe they found boyfriends over the summer." They could hear the fear in his voice and more importantly, they could feel it through the bond. The bonded smiled, Harry liked to two Hufflepuffs, they all did, the two added something to the mix, something that was missing, and they couldn't wait to get it back.

"They could have but we wouldn't know until we find them. However, if they have boyfriends then we will be happy for them, right?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry nodded to Hermione while saying nothing; however, his thoughts betrayed him. "Now Harry you can't going hexing their boyfriends," Luna said soothingly but at his glare, she continued. ", unless we are given reason to."

Padma had to smile at his next thought. "Not liking them is not a good enough reason, Harry! However, if they unnecessarily hurt our friends they will hear from us and you can have what is left."

Pavarti slipped into Harry's lap and gave him something else to focus on other then the two missing Hufflepuffs, while the others searched the train.

00o00

The searching girls found the missing Hufflepuffs, sitting alone in a compartment looking sadly out the window at the passing terrain. "Hi, are you waiting for someone?" Padma asked as she stuck her head through the door.

The Hufflepuffs smiled. "No, please come in, where's Harry and Pavarti?"

"Pavarti is keeping him busy at the moment, we came looking for you; don't you want to join us?"

Both girls' eyes lit up but dimmed before Susan answered sadly. "But we don't want to interfere with what you guys have."

Luna took their hands and pulled them up so she could hug Susan while Padma could hug Hannah. "Oh you won't interfere with anything."

"Do you like Harry?" Padma asked while Hermione was watching and contemplating the whole thing. The Hufflepuffs nodded reluctantly into the girls' shoulders, they didn't want to upset any of Harry's girls, but they couldn't lie. "How about us, you like us don't you?" Padma asked pushing Hannah away to look at her face. Taking Hannah shy smile for acceptance, she pulled her back into the hug. "See no problem then."

" _I think we should tell them_." Hermione said to her bonded sisters; all agreed even if Pavarti took a second to answer, she was a little busy. As one Luna and Padma led Susan and Hannah to sit while keeping a hold on their hands and looked to Hermione who continued to stand. Susan and Hannah didn't know what was happening but they knew Hermione was the one to listen to. "Before this goes any further there are a few things we need to tell you. First being is Harry likes you too, and so do we. We missed you more than I thought we would, over the summer, I'm sorry we couldn't be in touch." See the girls smile and nod to show they thought the same gave Hermione the strength to continue. "Harry has lived through his seventeenth year, where Voldemort had found a way to gain a body in our fourth year." Hermione paused, as the two girls looked both shocked and confused, they were in their fourth year now. "Harry survives the encounter but Minister Fudge didn't believe him and in our fifth year minister Fudge tried to discredit Harry through the media and sending his undersecretary to torture Harry. Voldemort tricked Harry into a trap in the Dept. of Mysteries, several others and I followed. Harry escaped again, and I was hurt badly. That summer, Susan you and your aunt are attacked and killed." Hermione waited as Hannah and Susan took comfort from each other with support from Luna and Padma. "Then in sixth there was something pulling Harry and I apart, at the time we thought it was a book, but now we believe it was the Headmaster and the youngest Weasleys, we may never be sure of that though. During that same time, Draco led a group of Death Eaters into the school Dumbledore allowed Snape to kill him to cement his spy into Voldemort's camp. The Ministry fell during the summer and Voldemorts puppet ran the ministry while Harry, Ron, and I searched for a way to kill Voldemort for good, it was almost the end of the year when we finally returned and after many good peoples, deaths Harry won and defeated Voldemort for the finale time, or so he thought. In despair Harry found a way to go back to fix everything, he picked the night of Sirius Blacks escape." Hermione stopped when Susan jumped in.

"Why not back farther and catch Black?" She was obviously outraged that Black escaped.

"Sirius is Harry's godfather and meant no harm to Harry or his parents that was Peter Pettigrew, he escaped that night also."

"Ok then why not capture Pettigrew; my Aunt could have helped Black then?"

"Yes he could have gone back a little farther but certain things have to happen to truly finish off Voldemort. Now the first time Harry came back…"

"Wait, first time?" Hannah interrupted before Susan could.

Hermione smiled. "Yes first time, Harry told Luna and I about his first time coming back on the train home and we started training with him but he hadn't been a very good student and was lacking in so much even with Harry advanced knowledge, so on Oct 29th we all decided to go back this time, the second time for Harry. This form of time travel created a bond between the three of us and when Luna and I learned everything that had happened to Harry we both broke down, fortunately I had Harry in Gryffindor but Luna had no one, luckily Padma found her. We trained but when Oct 29 came again, we knew we still weren't ready so we went back again, this time Padma and Pavarti joined us and we are all bonded. However, this time when meeting between our respective dorms on the way to the Great Hall we met you two and you've become a part of us, in a way we hadn't expected."

No matter how strange and unbelievable this all sounded Susan actually believed her and with a look to her best friend, she knew Hannah did too. "Are you asking us to go back with you?"

Hermione sadly shook her head. "We can't go back again, each time we go back we get stronger, our cores become bigger, and I don't think Harry could survive another time through." Hermione and her bonded sisters vowed that if there was a way to go back again they were bringing the Hufflepuffs with them.

After concluding that they were wanted even if they weren't bonded, the Hufflepuffs followed them to Harry and Parvati and silencing charms were put up in Harry's cabin so that the bonded could show the two Hufflepuffs exactly how much they were missed.

00o00

After a month and a half of classes and extra study, Pavarti had a simple thought that just might solve their Hufflepuff problems and push back their fears of not being ready for Voldemort. "Why can't we magically exhaust ourselves before going though the time arch?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "That could work, we'd have to run a few tests to see, but I think that's doable. If we're low on magic then our younger bodies should be able to handle the overage better when we merge, you and Padma shouldn't have too though, it is a little painful, but it may be worth it, we just don't know." Even without the bond, they could tell Hermione was worried, but she wouldn't attempt such a move without all the facts. There were other reasons to go back again; she hadn't been able to separate the Horcruxs from their containers without destroying said container. She really wanted to save the founders artifacts if possible and she feared the only way to do that was to look at the results from the runes she had Luna, Harry, Padma and herself had placed around their beds, she just didn't have all the information needed but those runes once they went back would, she hoped.

00o00

"Wow that's almost like my family crypt." Susan said in awe as she looking in to the wardrobe, on the outside it was only two foot deep and three across while being six-foot tall but inside the doors it was massive, well over twenty times the space. The inside of the wardrobe looked like a large storage shed and after she was told, that was exactly what it was, she understood why there were no lights or anything, just a large empty space to store fifty maybe sixty trunks. She looked at another and it had shelves like a library, it wasn't as large as Hogwarts library but it was impressive. She watched as Winky popped in and took it away. "Where is Winky taking it?" Susan asked as Harry flicked his wand and a stack of ten trucks loaded themselves into the storage wardrobe. Susan wasn't sure if the wardrobe would hold all the collected trucks but it would be close and they had several empty wardrobes just in case.

"Oh Winky is finishing collecting the rest of the library with a little help from the Hogwarts elves while Dobby is doing the same at Durmstrang which is the smallest library before they both tackle Beauxbatons. It's easier loading in to the selves then into trucks." Hermione continued not noticing Susan was about to blow. "See the shelves together but only one set has a walkway between, the selves are moved to fill that gap while opening the gap between it and the other side, so no space is wasted with walkways between each self, understand?" Hermione turned to Susan and got an earful.

"You're stealing books?" Susan yelled in outrage.

Hermione shrugged. "No, we are barrowing them, when we go back, this reality will no longer exist, so no books will have been stolen."

Half to stop the impending argument and half because she really wanted to know Luna asked. "What do you mean these are just like your family crypt. I've been focused on combining space expansion runes and charms since before our first trip back, but I've come to an impasse. Are you saying your family has a better way?" The gleam in Luna's eyes proved she really wasn't mad it was just she wanted to learn more about the subject, the bonded had all worked on the problem but she was the lead and she had come to the limit of what charms and runes could do, including creating some of her own. If there were more ways, more knowledge to gain in the she wanted it, needed it, it had become a pride thing with her, as Hermione's transporter was to her.

Susan was taken aback by Luna fanatical statement but she recovered, she'd only been studying with the little blond for two months but she knew how Luna could get, though she hadn't expected Luna to turn into a Hermione. "Well, I guess, our family crypt from the outside is very small but the inside is the size of the manor, it holds over a thousand years worth of our family."

Padma stepped up to Luna and held her shoulder; everyone could see the drool of what that crypt could mean to her research. "Luna I'm sure we can go see it this summer?" She looked at Susan questioning.

Susan nodded. "Oh yes, most assuredly. I want you all to spend some time at the manor, Padma, Pavarti, maybe my Aunt could talk to your parents?"

Padma and Pavarti smiled thankfully but shook their heads. "Thank you but no, we have our own project we are working on." The twins had kept their project a secret from the others but Padma's announcement brought it to the forefront of her mind and gave the others an in.

"You can copy books?" Hermione leapt at the twins, wrapping them in a hug.

"Well it was to be a surprise when we brought exact copies of our family library back with us." Padma said sheepishly.

"Well you're taking one of my new portals with you this time and we can all help make copies while spending time with you, as well." Hermione added.

00o00

"What is it Potter?" Professor Snape sneered just hoping for a reason, any reason, to give this brat a detention.

"Um Professor…" Harry asked in his most worried but contrite voice.

Of course, Snape didn't care how much effort Harry was putting into this. "Spit it out Potter!"

"I…I understand you knew my mom, were friends with her? I was hoping you could tell me a little about her, you know before Hogwarts, Professor Lupin couldn't tell me anything like that and I was hoping you could."

Harry watched the Professors sneer increase and knew he wouldn't be getting the answers, at least not willingly from the professor. "No!" the prick answered and started to shut the door keeping his eye on potter as he did, not seeing the four stunners coming from within invisibility cloaks until it was too late. Harry caught the door and allowed his four hidden companions to enter before him before shutting the door. Hermione immediately locked and silenced the door leading to the Slytherin common room and they went to work.

The room was dark, much as they expected from the man. While Harry started to try to read the unconscious Professor, Hermione and the others went through the Professor personal space loading all the books several were journals written in his hand. It was just like the man to make improvements to, or in some cases create completely new and better potions, but never publish them, such a petty man.

"I need help, his shields are better than JRs." Harry said and Hermione joined the mental fight to enter the Professors mind but soon Luna joined. In the end, Padma and Parvati both joined too finally breaking through his defenses and what they found sickened them, not because of what they found being very different then JRs. They were both sick and twisted people but because they actually knew this Professor, seeing the same atrocities committed by two different people while the only difference being, knowing one of sick people committing the crimes, the one you know will always hit you more, not that they didn't believe that he did them. In fact, he relished in the things he did in the service of the Dark Lord and still committed similar atrocities, according to Professor Snape's own memories.

Seeing the memory of Professor Snape asking the Dark Lord to allow him to make his mom a slave, using a slave potion, one of the potions he had invented used the blood of the master and slave and once ingested making the a slave for the master till death, had Harry wanted to kill the Professor right there. It was only the girls stopping him; they still needed him, for a while longer. The Dark Lords asking if the potion could be used on men, even Muggles as well as women gave them all shivers. He was making plans to make the entire world his slaves. Luckily Snape had no interest in making anyone else a slave other then Lily, the knowledge that she would have rather died then be him slave was good enough for his sick mind. Harry also went after his potion knowledge and surprisingly enough Snape had his mastery in DADA as well, while being quite good at creating spells also and finally his Herbology knowledge neared mastery level far out stripping their own.

They finally left the Professor alive if only capable of drooling on himself.

00o00

The bonded had been all through this so Susan and Hannah knew what to expect when everyone had started for the bed, both Susan and Hannah knew that they could say no but neither had any plans to do so. They were so glad they hadn't, having Harry fully was what dreams were made of. The speed, strength, endurance, and flexibility charms were a god send to the girls and learning that they would feel like this permanently very soon was a happy thought. Some of those positions just impossible without that flexibility charms, they felt soooo good, and they never wanted Harry to stop, and not having an ounce of soreness wasn't helping in that respect, but they needed to go and relive that last five months of their lives to have a future to do this every second of everyday.

First thing done once everyone was dressed, was to reapply the charms on everyone so that once they went back they would become permanent, the increased speed, strength, endurance, hearing and flexibility charms along with toughen skin, fire, frost and electrical protection, potion and venom resistance, and the scent masking charms. The only charm the Hufflepuffs received that the others hadn't was the mage sight, there was such a thing as to much of a good thing. Making everyone of them stronger, faster and all around more protected then before. Harry, Luna, and Hermione put all their power into the enhancing charms before they used power intensive spells mostly destructive, intending to drain themselves off most of their magic for the merger that was to come in just a few moments.

As the elves sent the rest of Hogwarts library, along with Durmstrang and Beauxbaton entire libraries, through to the past, to 2:03 June 7, 1994 to be precise, the trucks packed full of Potter, Lestrange, Lovegood and Black and on a hunch Malfoy and Crouch vaults. Stupidly neither, Dobby or Winky were forbidden from their old family's vaults, Purebloods never consider house elves.

Authors Note: Next chapter see what Susan and Hannah bring to the expanded bond.

Word count: 7,500


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, run on sentence's seem to be my thing, I'm glad this story is liked, the story is done has been for a long time, hadn't had a PC to post, not having the interest in writing hasn't helped my other stories though, I may post a few to get the juices flowing so maybe I can finish another.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH4

Fifth time through

There were now seven bonded that passed through the time arch.

While Hannah and Susan was more prepared for their bonding than Luna or Hermione and even more so then Parvati or Padma, there was no brake down, but there were some revelations.

Susan's young life was very lonely; at least the many times she waited alone at home for her Aunt to return home from her increasingly long hours at work. While, Hannah's family was great, the best even, Susan needed her Aunt, her fear of losing her weighed heavy on Susan to this day. Even today while no longer a little girl, she still feared but she knew what her Aunt did and was very proud of her.

Hannah probably had the most normal life of them all, two loving parents that were always there for her, a best friend that was always at her house. However, they found she was ashamed that at first she was jealous of Susan. When Susan was there Hannah's parents dotted on her, leaving Hannah to feel left out, until at the young age of seven her parents explained about Susan's parents. She hadn't lost anyone close in her life, but once she was old enough to understand Susan's pain and loss she had vowed to always be there for her best friend/sister.

It wasn't long before they started to be pulled apart as their younger bodies waited in separate parts of the castle. The Harry kept a hold on Susan who was on his right for as long as he could and pulling her to him and kissing her. The ghostly kiss was different from any of their previous kisses but still great, even better in some ways or that could just be the bond. Knowing this was a lot to take in on top of being upset because of all the bad memories, he offered what comfort he could face to face as it were.

" _We'll always be with you_." Susan felt the agreement of all the bonded in that statement.

"I _know._ " she smiled as she finally let go to follow Hannah towards the Hufflepuffs dorm and their awaiting bodies.

00o00

Harry's younger self looked to be just lying back having just cast the spells Hermione had asked him to, when he slipped into his body. He found that his pain was better this time so using up most of their power helped tremendously. Within moments, Hermione and Luna both reported the same once they merged with their previous selves, however they agreed that another time through would be risking Harry's life.

As everyone else was adjusting Hermione was working, it was time to check on her biggest project. " _I'm checking the runes now…Yes!_ " Hermione said triumphantly. " _The Runes worked, give me couple weeks and I'm sure I can break the hold of the Horcruxs on the founder's artifacts, we won't have to destroy them this time!_ "

00o00

"Something is wrong." Remus thought as Harry left. "I just know I'm going to regret saying yes to Prongslet, but what else could I do. The son of Prongs asked for help, and he was paying for said help, not that the money mattered. However, the look in Harry's eyes had the wolf in him screaming to back off. Harry had changed; he seemed self assured not the mild mannered young man from just a few days ago. Still what could go wrong with training Harry and his friends over the summer, not that those girls were just friends? Harry with multiple girls, six if the scent was right, what was with that?

00o00

Harry figured avoiding Ron would have been getting easier but he was finding it wasn't, at least not this time. Maybe it was the rumor that he had six girls. Unfortunately, like all rumors even true ones, it came out and the bonded now found it impossible to hide the fact. Dam, Megan, why's she have to come across that corridor anyway, everyone was blissfully unaware before she blabbed the fact of where Harry had his hands on one Susan Bones, now everyone was watching everything and the others had come out. Ron was not amused but at least Harry wouldn't need to come up with an excuse for not wanting to go to the world cup.

00o00

By the train ride back to London, Harry had found that having two Hufflepuffs in the bond was tiring, they were constantly trying to break him, they wanted another roll, and his continued refusal made them even more determined. He was not going to take their virginity again, at least for a while yet. However, it was getting harder; the others thought the Hufflepuffs had a good idea and joined Susan and Hannah in their pursuit. Fortunately, so far, Harry had stood fast but they were wearing him down and soon the six of them would have him trapped in a small compartment for eight hours. What is a boy to do?

00o00

Harry got out of the train compartment with his virginity intact, more importantly the girls' as well, but it was close. Harry found Remus quickly, he needed to get away for an hour or two at least, or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

It was only after the door closed behind him at Grimond Place that Harry relaxed. "Hey pup!" Sirius called as he gave Harry a hug. Seeing his godson's distress, he looked to Mooney.

"He is scared of a few girls." Mooney smirked.

"I am not! You wouldn't like being locked in a compartment with six girls, either." Harry glared at Mooney before realizing what that sounded like, turned to Padfoot, and seeing a look that said yes, that is exactly what it sounded like. "No! I liked being with the girls but they want to go farther then I'm willing." Harry tried to defend him-self, but saying things like that wasn't exactly the way to do it, not with Padfoot at least. "Oh forget it!" Harry yelled as he raced up the stairs to his room, leaving a confused Padfoot and a laughing Mooney downstairs.

"Don't worry Padfoot; he likes girls, if the rumors are any indication." Remus said between laughs.

"Oh ok. Wait, did he say six?"

"Yup he did, being a professor means I don't know the whole story but yes, six, six at least, I don't know who they all are, but you know one of them, Ms Granger."

Padfoot nodded, he liked her, a lot like Lily, that one. He had hoped there was more to those two then just friendship, that other boy seemed dim, almost Wormtail dim.

00o00

Remus and Sirius looked at the floor to almost ceiling mirror, now Sirius was worried, no mattered what Mooney had said not an hour before. A straight guy did not have a mirror like that in his bedroom.

"Harry?" Sirius had to ask.

Harry turned and looked confused at Sirius's worried tone of voice.

"What's with the mirror, you know we will accept you no matter what you tell us, is there something you need to tell us?" Sirius's tone seemed even more worried now.

Harry looked between Sirius and the mirror and then back again. "What?" Harry asked confused but before Sirius could explain, the large mirror chimed and a blond girl was standing in it looking at them.

"Hi Luna, you're up and running I see." Harry answered. Mooney had not expected Harry to know the Lovegood girl; they weren't in the same year.

Sirius now understood what the mirror was and was relieved.

"Yes and I'm showing Susan and Hannah are both up, we don't expect Padma or Parvati to be available till later and Hermione should be sitting down to dinner, she was hoping for an Italian restaurant this time." As Luna was speaking, Harry waved his hand across the top of the mirror, and a display of nine images four of which glowed softly. "Yes I see them, they will call when they are free I'm sure, how is your father?" Harry asked. The conversation was all for Sirius and Remus they were having a completely different conversation silently.

"Oh daddy is great, he is so glad I'm am back." Luna answered before stepping through the mirror, it rippled with her passing before settling back to normal. "Hello, Professor Lupin, how are you?" She asked but kept her grey eyes on Sirius waiting introduction, yet again, to the escaped convict.

"What the hell is that?" Was all Sirius could say, he'd had never seen anyone walk through a mirror before.

Luna shrugged and went through the description of how the mirrors created a hole in space that she walked through, at least that's all, the professor, and convict understood the rest was way over their heads. "Hermione made them, like them?"

Neither Marauder knew what to say; it felt like a prank though. They were still trying to figure things out as they were ushered out of Harry's room. "Sorry, guys but I would like to say goodnight to my girlfriend so she can get back to her dad, she hasn't seen him in a while."

00o00

"Mooney, did you know Harry put another one of those large communication mirrors in the sitting room?" Sirius asked as he sat down to breakfast.

"Yes I saw it; he must have done it late last night." Mooney answered while still reading the paper as Harry came down.

"Hello Professors." Harry greeted them with a slight bow.

Remus shook his head, while Sirius just chuckled. "You seem to be a good mood."

"A little tired but that's all." Harry shrugged.

'He should,' Remus, mused. ', with those mirrors any of those six girls could visit Harry anytime they wanted, however, strange thing was he couldn't catch any of their scents, they must use a sent masking charm of some sort. In fact, scent wise it was as if Harry wasn't even there. There was going to be a lot angry parents once those mirrors become common knowledge. I need to talk to Padfoot about giving Harry the talk, soon! Better him then me.' Remus grinned imagining the look on Sirius's face when he told the old dog.

"Oh, a few of the girls are coming over for a bit, Padma and Parvati for starters, their family are heading to India for the summer so can't stay but I wanted you to meet them and the others of course, Hermione you remember her right?"

Sirius nodded.

00o00

Two days later the mirror rippled and showed Luna before she stepped through giving Harry a kiss, just when the ripples from her passage evened out the image rippled again this time showing Hermione. Hermione then stepped through only to give Harry a kiss while the mirror rippled again to show a set of twins, before they too stepped through together, it was weird, the twins passage created no more ripples then Hermione's or Luna's passage had, next came Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott again together.

After being left downstairs Remus turned to a worried Sirius. "I wouldn't worry, Harry obviously trusts Susan not to tell her Aunt that is unless, Harry creates a little problem, and you did have that talk with him? Right?"

If possible, Sirius looked more worried. "Sirius, please tell me you had that talk?"

Sirius finally nodded, "Yes, but I swear he taught me things I didn't know."

Remus nodded, it fit, anyone who could get six girlfriends, and especially such intelligent ones he must know a thing or two about the opposite sex.

00o00

Harry stepped into the opening in front of the old shack, while Hermione and Luna stood back far enough to help but not trip the snake trap Voldemort had set. Harry let the snakes close and even let the first one strike, he felt the fangs but they only scratched the surface, not even enough to draw blood and allow the venom to enter his blood stream, so they weren't sure he was truly immune to snake venom or poisons. Harry's sighed, they'd have to test the anti-venom and potion resistance some other way, before waving his wand, and the snakes burned to ash before he entered the shack.

Using dragon hide gloves Harry carefully pulled Slytherins ring from its buried hiding place and placed it in to the bag Hermione held out just for the last Horcrux. Across the bond, they smiled; it was now a waiting game until they were sure Voldemort had his baby body back to destroy them all.

00o00

Director Bones frowned at what the five teens in front of her had asked. "Sorry, I will not place Harry in odds of three against one."

"Aunty!" Susan pleaded.

"Amelia, I understand your reluctance but just the two of us is not enough, believe me." Remus tried to explain softly, he really didn't like saying that a thirteen year old beat him and Sirius without a problem but he was getting tired of ending up on the floor, and maybe a third will put Harry down for once. He'd only been teaching the five of the them for three weeks, and the Patils would be back to full time training once they returned. Remus knew they were sneaking over with those mirrors but they were not involved in training.

Amelia turned to the other adult in the room, who shrunk back a bit. "Sirius I'm not going to arrest you, I trust Susan and on her suggestion I've looked through the Ministries records, there was no trial, so trying to get the Minister to listen is the only problem I have, you're safe, at least for now. I never want to see an innocent man sent to Azkaban. Now with that through, he is your godson, what say you?"

Sirius stood straight. "Let's take him down, he is always saying he needs real world experience and I'd rather he get it where death wasn't coming at him when he messes up."

"When…you mean 'IF' old man, bring it on!"

Amelia shook her head, such inflated ego, she thought as she stepped up. "I believe your right; he needs a lesson or two!" Remus and Sirius grinned; finally, they would win a dual.

00o00

Once the dual started, Amelia was off to a bad start, the little boy had sent three curses her way faster, then she could believe, forcing her to dodge and shield what she couldn't dodge. While Harry started in on the other two, they, expecting this, had separated making Potter fight two different targets, but it didn't do them any good, Harry just wasn't there when their curses hit, and they were already on the defensive. Young Harry was fast, faster than she had even seen, and flexible, how did he bend like that? It was as if he was boneless at times, the way he bent effortlessly at the oddest angles to avoid curse after curse. At one time, they had him surrounded however, Harry avoided three separate curses from three separate capable attackers with ease, his body seemed to almost liquefy and bend around the curses that should have ended him. Harry seamlessly fought the three of them, without tiring, shielding, and without even returning fire, except for that first volleys Harry never fired another curse. It was as if he was playing with them while testing his magical defenses. It was only after an hour when the strain was wearing them down that Harry started his attack and putting all three of them back on the defensive having to dodge a multitude of curses. Amelia realized too late that the child was leading them into a trap, grouping them back together. Amelia saw the wide effect stunner coming right at them but the boy was still keeping them boxed in, she raised her shield, as did her companions but when it came it shattered their combined shields as if they were tissue paper not even slowing and that put them out of the fight. Amelia would never admit it but she welcomed the end by then she couldn't have kept it up for much longer.

Lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath, all the while, feeling her lungs scream in protest, Amelia realized Harry had been playing them. The thing is if the other two weren't on the floor with her she'd have thought she'd been pranked. However, here they were in pain and panting along with her while, the young man left with his arm around her niece.

It was nice Susan had checked on her before leaving with Harry though. Once Harry and the other left Amelia had another thought. She was going to have a talk with these two, once she could breathe properly again, the Aurors could use trainers like these two.

Three days later Amelia learned it wasn't just Harry, while she had beat her own niece in a hard fought dual; it wasn't an easy thing. She was proud when Susan informed her she'd do better next time. Amelia also wondered about the implications of both Harry and Susan being able to bend and twist in ways she had previously thought impossible, she was going to have a long talk with her niece.

00o00

"Professor."

Remus looked up from his breakfast and smiled tiredly at the young blond girl, it had been a bad transformation that night. "Yes Luna, can I help you?"

"Well Professor I just wanted to give you a present." She said holding out a ring to him.

"Um Luna, a ring is not really a good gift to give to your Professor." Professor Lupin said eying the ring worriedly. While he liked Luna she was way, way, way too young for him, the word jail bait comes to mind and besides Harry could easily kill him.

"Oh your funny Professor, I'm happy with Harry, but this isn't that kind of present, it should stop the wolf from coming out to play. No matter how adorable we all think he is he doesn't play well with others."

Remus took the ring eyeing it suspiciously. "Really? How?" he asked and looked up realizing she wasn't paying attention, she was looking back up the stairs. "Luna?"

Luna turned back surprised having forgotten the Professor was there or what they had been talking about until she noticed the ring. "Oh Professor, sorry have to run, just put the ring on and never take it off, we will talk after the next full moon." Luna answered as she slowly backed towards the stairs.

Noticing how strange Luna was being even for her Remus asked. "Luna, are you ok?"

Luna looked back up the stairs. "Padma is coming to stay the rest of summer, got to go." Luna answered as she bolted up the stairs, she may have seen Padma every few days but now they were staying and she would have more than a few hours at a time with her.

Remus shook his head and tried to get those images out of his head. "I guess I'll have to ask how this works later, looks like she'll be busy." Remus said aloud.

"Who's busy?" Sirius asked as he came from the other doorway.

"Luna, her girlfriend is here." Remus answered knowing that get Sirius, he was right, and it took all his Marauder strength not to laugh at look on Sirius's face.

"Girlfriend?" Remus could only shrug.

00o00

Luna made it to Harry's room, which was all of theirs if you wanted to be truthful, just as two of the large book trucks proceeded Padma and Parvati through their mirror. "What's this?" Hermione asked, the twins had been keeping a secret and now was the big reveal.

Padma open one while Parvati opened the other, the storage shelves were packed with books.

Hermione was speechless so it Luna had to ask. "You didn't steal your families' entire library did you? Remember we can't go back again."

Padma hugged her sexy blonde mate. "We remember and no, we did not steal them, we used our research project and copied them."

As Padma said this, Parvati set a large ornate wooden box from a shelf from inside her book trunk and placed it on a table, before opening it. It was divided in to two sides, each more than big enough for the largest book in Harry's room, proved when Parvati picked up said book placing into the left compartment and shut the lid. Everyone was amazed that when she opened hinged lid a second later there were now two books, one in each of the compartments. Parvati handed Hermione the new one, nodding her to look it through, Hermione found it real. Hermione looked up at Parvati's smiling face.

"How…how long?" realizing Hermione was asking how long the conjured book would last the twins opened the minds and allowed their mates to see even their secrets. The book was a permanent transfiguration; the twins had worked on this since their first jump back. Using a combination of runes and Hermione's early transport methods the twins made a magic device that took meaningless dirt and rock from a predetermined place and converted it in to permanent copies of books using another book as a template.

Plans were made to do the same with the Bones and Abbot family libraries, using the elves they could even sneak in and copy the libraries of Malfoy and other families, even Longbottom, he had once said he had and extensive library.

While the others made plans, Hermione was thinking of the transport method for the dirt the twins had used, their method took her own ongoing transportation project in a completely new and exciting direction.

00o00

Looking at the old stone wall Parvati had to ask. "Susan why is there a door in an old falling down wall?"

Susan smiled. "Oh you'll see." She said as she placed her hand on and old wooden door. The door glowed for a second recognizing a Bones family member and opened. While expected to see the other side of the wall they were surprised to find themselves looking across a large expanse of space looking down on a huge mausoleum greater than the size of the Great Hall with stairs leading down to the floor three or four stories down.

Luna squealed as she darted around the large room, not minding the mummified remains of the Bones family ancestors. "What kind of magic is this? It's not expansion charms or even runes, this is something I've ever seen, it should be impossible to have anything close to this size of room in a space the thickness of a door frame."

While Susan was, happy Luna liked the room she was saddened by what she had to tell her smallest and most excitable mate. "I'm sorry Luna I don't know, this magic has been lost to the Bones family for almost a thousand years. This was part of the original manor before being destroyed, there's a small library in the back with all the books that were saved at the time. Generations of Bones have tried to find the secrets of the mausoleum but all have failed." A group surrounded Susan with a hug until she calmed down enough to show them the small library; it was only a hundred or so books, each on the verge of disintegrating before their eyes. With the decision to make four copies of each book, boxes were conjured to store each book individually and safely, the books must be protected at all costs until the elves could take them home.

Over the next weeks, the books would be painstakingly copied by hand; page by page if need be, onto new books. Madam Pince the Librarian was instrumental in the restoration of the books; her knowledge of the spells needed for such a difficult project was amazing, even with not seeing the books herself, but she understood the need to keep Bones family secrets secret, all the families took that sort of thing very seriously.

00o00

"It's a good thing my Aunt is out I'd hate to have her catch us."

"Susan it's not like we're in your room playing around, we are just going to copy the library." Susan looked at Harry, he didn't need to know what she was feeling, just the look in her eyes told him she wanted very much to go to her room and play around and she was all set to drag him there when a large wardrobe sized copy box appeared curtsey of Dobby.

Harry was glad Hermione and Padma had come up with the bigger boxes, copying one or two books at a time would take forever, but this was a vast improvement over the smaller one Padma and Parvati had originally made. Once filled and closed the books would be copied to its companion box back at Grimond Place to be unloaded into their normal library trucks. With Dobby floating five hundred books of the Bones library at a time into the cabinet and Winky unloading the five hundred newly copied books in to a ready library trunk it only took a few rounds of copying to completely copy the Bones library into their own. This in turn allowed Susan to drag Harry up to her bedroom for some one on one time, if she was going to be caught doing something she'd rather be caught do things with Harry.

00o00

Two days before their Newts or in their potions case Mastery test were to start in France Remus found all seven teens in the library studying finding Hermione studying Arithmancy, Luna studying Transfiguration, Padma studying Runes, Parvati studying Charms, Susan studying Magical law, Hannah studying Healing and Harry was of course studying DADA. What surprised Remus was that most if not all of the books they were studying were beyond NEWT level. He shook his head and left to tell Sirius, the teens had definitely been holding back and the two or even three, if they could get Amelia back for another duel, would be in serious trouble is the teens truly ever let loose.

Maybe they could get Moody to come. Four against seven, no that's not enough, maybe Amelia could get the new Auror class involved. Amelia did say it was a good class, one in particular, who just happened to be a young cousin of Sirius.

00o00

Sept 1st finally came and from the shadows, Harry watched, as the three Malfoys entered the platform, he was counting that the little ponces' parents would come to send their darling son off. They needed enough time for Dobby and Winky to copy their library, Dobby said it was quite large even if mostly dark. The Malfoys' library was the one they had been the most worried about copying. Dobby even knew of the secret and quite, illegal library hidden deep within the Malfoy mansion. However, with the hardest one down, they could focus on the other Death Eater libraries, and they should be a piece of cake.

Harry knew he was being a little paranoid, but after Dobby and he were almost caught a few nights ago copying the Ministries rather large file room, who would have known they kept so many files. Copying those files and Fudges personal ones was well worth it though. They had to leave the main prize though and Hermione had been badgering him ever since to get into the Department of Mysteries library. She was being a little impatient, it didn't help that Padma, and Luna agreed with her.

Harry was also happy to see Neville and his Gran. Their manor had the other library they were worried about; they didn't want to alienate Neville in anyway. Therefore, when Dobby silently popped in beside him ready for his next order Harry told the little elf to start on Longbottom manor while he went to greet them just in case they needed to delay Neville's Gran.

The girls were working on a surprise for Neville anyway, they had Astoria Greenglass in their compartment, and she was just as into plants as Neville was. Astoria may only be a second year but none of them was worried about Neville getting to friendly with the younger witch until she was ready. If nothing else, they may need to worry about Astoria being the aggressive one for anything to happen between them.

Daphne Greenglass or Tracy Davis were both considered before Astoria however it seemed Daphne was dating Blaise Zabini and Tracy, they just weren't sure Blaise knew that and Tracy didn't seem to like Blaise anyway. There were some good points to having a gossip hound as a mate.

At first, the thought was brought up of Neville of getting with Tracy and if she did indeed have something on the side with Daphne that was between Neville and them. However, Neville would be hurt if something ever happened between Tracy and Blaise.

At the moment said gossip hound was the only mate not in the compartment talking with Astoria, at that moment she was with her best friend Lavender brown, trying to dissuade her from looking towards Harry and get her to look at Ron Weasley instead. Luckily, Lavender seemed to like that, she really couldn't see herself sharing her man and the earlier she started to train Ron, the easier it would be, waiting till later would just lead to headaches and no one wanted a girlfriend with a headache.

The whistle blew as Harry and Neville boarded the train. At the sound of running Harry turned and shook his head, the Weasleys were running to catch the train yet again. From his compartment Harry took one last look at the platform and laughed as the train to pull away, neither Remus nor Sirius had apparently hadn't made it off their rooms ceilings yet. Harry was sure Remus would have been there to see the train off if either of them had, maybe duct taping their wands to their backs was a little much, he'd have Dobby release the two of them after dinner. Well before midnight at the latest, well they shouldn't have tried that last prank, should they, Harry smiled and headed to their compartment.

Needless to say, no playing happened on the way to school for Harry and his mates, having company put a stop to that, but the blushes burning on Neville's and Astoria's faces as they talked about their respective gardens and greenhouses made it all worth it. Potion supplies were how the Greengrass family made their money and they were very good at it, Neville and Astoria were perfect for each other. Having two Hufflepuffs in the bond seemed to bring out the need to help everyone, but he wouldn't change is little Hufflepuffs for anything.

Later, the mates caught sight of a disheveled Ron and Lavender coming from their compartment, it looked like they had a relationship, a relationship that may be moving too fast but that was their problem. "I'll talk to Ginny." Luna said as they exited. Ron may need a girls prospective and his sister, while not be ideal, was the only one they had, none of the mates wanted to have that kind of talk with him. Harry would have a talk with the twins though; he just hoped those two didn't make things even more difficult.

00o00

"Mr. Potter the headmaster would like to see you in his office."

Harry turned hiding the smirk he gave to Hermione and Parvati in front of him as he did. "I'm sorry professor but why does he wasn't to see me?" He asked turning on his most innocent face as the bonded from the other houses started over.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I don't know?"

"You, don't! You're not only my head of house but the Deputy Headmistress, but the headmaster didn't think you needed to know why he wanted to see me. I know I have done nothing wrong before or after I entered the train much less after entering Hogwarts, so I can see no reason he needs to see me. I did notice Professor Snape left with the Headmaster; I'm guessing he would know why the Headmaster wants me?"

"I'm sure I don't know Mr. Potter."

"Well you'll be there anyway right?" Harry asked putting just enough fear in his voice for the Professor to notice.

"Yes Mr. Potter I'll accompany you." She obviously wanted to know why Snape would be there if he was indeed there, and then she would be asking why she was not invited; it was her place in this case not Snape's.

"Oh, here professor, we know we should have given you more notice but we finished these two days ago the French Ministry was very acuminating." Harry said handing over his Potion's NEWT Certificate as Hermione, Parvati and the other bonded handed her theirs. They had passed all their NEWTS and even had their Mastery in Charms and Potions but that was just over kill, Harry needed to be at Hogwarts anyway for their plans to work.

Professors McGonagall lips thinned as she read the certificate but she said nothing before starting for the Headmaster's office.

00o00

Harry laughed internally as he left the Headmasters office, he so wished to have a good look into the Headmasters mind, but it was hard enough to get through Snape's when he was stunned, there was no way even with Susan's and Hannah help could they get through the Headmasters defenses. The Headmaster was so furious, even with all his years at hiding such things Harry had made him mad enough to show it this time, even for a brief second. Harry wasn't even sure if Professor McGonagall had seen it, but Harry did. Harry didn't even use his normal excuse's to get out of the meeting, he wanted to push buttons to see how far he could get. Snape almost hexed him, that bone breaker curse he was thinking of would have killed him, at least that's what Snape was hoping for, if it would have landed anyway and Harry knowing all of Snape's mind would have seen it coming long before he pulled his wand. Snape's fantasy of Harry's chest had the girls ready to burst in and deal with Snape themselves, and Harry hoped they really want to do those things, even to Snape, no one deserved some of those things. "Yes he does!" Harry had to shake his head, luckily, he didn't need ears to hear them, he'd be deaf from then on, luckily none of them would have Snape again.

They all knew from Snape's memories that the Headmaster had set him on the Gryffindors and Harry in particular, Snape didn't even know why, not that he cared to know. It was a dream come true, that now he didn't have, they'd all be on the lookout between classes, to make sure Snape didn't catch them out and give them detention.

00o00

On Sept 13th Harry and the others walked around the small wardrobe, from the outside it look pretty much the same as the others but everyone new Luna better than that, she'd been keeping this new project secret, and now it was the reveal. Luna looked ready to hyperventilate, she was bouncing around like on a sugar high. The mates had learned early that if they wanted to see a truly loopy Luna, give her too much sugar.

Once she had everyone's attention Luna started. "I finished my research of Susan's family mausoleum and that really old book." They all knew the book she was referring too; the book, more of a hand written diary actually had to be as old as the Bones family, written by one of Susan's ancestors. "It took me weeks to translate and copy that, but I finished and can now make a dimensional space. Dimensional space is so far beyond any charm or rune that it can be any size. A space could be created within this wardrobe to house all of Hogwarts if we so wanted." Luna opened her private research to them all and they understood the magic behind dimensional space. They could see what Luna foresaw the space within the wardrobe in front of them but now they couldn't wait to see the result. Luan smiled at the flood of love and excitement from her mates and opened the doors to their new library.

Hermione almost fainted. The first thing they saw was white marble floors and once they stepped inside they were stunned, it was huge, seven floors and they were on the third with three above and three below them. Each far larger than the Great Hall, each with dark bookshelves holding far more books then the Hogwarts library ever could, with each shelf seeming to have space for more books, easily allowing for twice the books currently on the shelves. There were tables for studying and groupings of comfortable chairs for just reading or conversation. Each ceiling glowed brightly with as close to natural light as magic could create, no more reading by flickering torch light. "There's a storage room in back with trucks full of second or third copies of books that we have out here, we can go through them slowly to find any hand written notes in the margins." Luna added as an afterthought. Hermione looked scandalized at the thought of someone defacing books, however, it wasn't just the Half Blood Prince that had good ideas marked in pages, but that didn't mean Hermione had to like it. By the end of Luna's tour there was some serious talk of naming the library Hermione heaven, because that was just what it was.

00o00

Sept 19th Hermione received several nice presents, but with the bonded thoughts about a private after party, she was having a hard time focusing on the presents from the other Gryffindors not in the bond. Luckily, they had a distraction, Neville had invited Astoria however, Daphne, and Tracy insisted on accompanying her to the lion's den and Ron was having a hard time with it.

Lavender was also having a hard time, a hard time keeping her boyfriend inline but she managed using methods god had given her. At the beginning of the party, Ginny had been helping her but in a far more sisterly way then Lavender was. However, once Harry put a little bug in Dean's ear and Ginny found herself with a boy's attention forcing her to keep them both away from her brother; Ron wouldn't like the idea of his baby sister having a possible boyfriend. While it was important to keep her brother from talking badly about Nevilles new, friends, but she didn't need him turning his ire on Dean, not with her night going so well.

Ginny, would have liked Harry attentions; unfortunately, Harry was well and truly, taken. However, Dean may just be the perfect replacement. Ginny wasn't deluding herself though, it was only the first date, but she was finding lots to like about the tall, dark and handsome fourth year. Ginny didn't know what her mother would say, but she would cross that bridge when the time came.

Parvati playing on her gossip knowledge was sitting with Neville his beautiful date and her equally beautiful chaperones. While distilling the virtues of the shy Gryffindor forcing Neville to blush bright red; she noticed that it wasn't only little Astoria paying rapt attention, unfortunately if rumors were right, Daphne was already contracted to Blaise not that she liked that idea, but in pureblood circles they were as good as married.

Later that night the after party was everything the bonded promised and more, they were almost late for breakfast but Hermione was in heaven, while each of the bonded showed their bookworm how much they loved her, so sleep came only after everyone else had.

00o00

The mates giggled silently between themselves as Hermione headed over to the Ravenclaw table, they knew of Hermione's growing attraction to the Veela. They felt her examining Harry's memories of Fleur from their first meeting until their last at shell cottage. The girls agreed with Hermione, just watching those memories they could see that that other Hermione had liked the Veela even in that timeline. It had always disappointed Hermione that they had always had to leave before she could truly meet the blond bombshell but this time she was going to meet her. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts," as she spoke Hermione scanned the faces of the French students but kept coming back to one in particular and it was this one in particular she ended with, "If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask me." As Hermione focused fully on the Veela of her dreams, everyone knew whom she was truly talking too including said Veela.

Fleur was intrigued and flattered by this Hermione, no one had ever offered herself to her, oh sure there were boys that had and even a few girls the ones that seemed effected by her allure at least but she knew they young girl was not affected by such. There were no signs of her allures influence on her, she was truly offering of her own free will. Standing the Fleur addressed the younger bushy haired student.

"We will keep that in mind, Ms. Granger, my name is Fleur, and thank you for your welcome to your wonderful school," Fleur thought for a second and added. "I hope we can get to know one another over the year."

"Oh I hope so too, and please call me Hermione, it's getting late now but tomorrow I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and friends." Hermione smiled brightly and turned back to Harry and the others who had gathered together to leave as one.

To say the least Fleur was shocked this girl had offered herself while having a boyfriend, a boy friend she wasn't worried about a Veela taking. She watched fascinated as the Hermione took hands with a dark haired wizard, one that looked familiar, while that wizard took the hand of a shorted but well endowed girl as they left the hall followed by four other girls. Maybe everything she heard about this country was wrong, and who was that boy?

00o00

"I can't believe I didn't connect the dots, how did I miss you being Harry Potter and him being your boyfriend Hermione?"

The three of them started up the stair case as it started to move, Hermione took her hand to steady her but didn't let go when the stairs stopped. "The stairs have a bad habit of moving especially at the wrong time and your running late to class, and don't worry I don't think Harry is offended you didn't recognize him."

"No I'm not, finally a person who doesn't know more about me then I do, we can start fresh, none of this 'boy who' crap."

"Language Harry, but he is right, there are precious few here that know Harry as Harry, so we can always use more." Hermione said squeezing Fleurs hand but still not letting go. Hermione wasn't holding tight so if Fleur wanted to let go she could at anytime but she left no reason too. Fleur truly didn't know what was going on, but it was strange that a girl would let her boyfriend anywhere near her, and Fleur made a vow to herself to keep her hands off this boy, no matter how hard that may become. There was some different about these two, in fact about the other five girls she had met this morning also. It was refreshing and Fleur wasn't going to screw this up, she never tried to steal a guy, but her allure sometimes made that impossible at least to the girls who boyfriends couldn't handle her allure, luckily Harry so far hadn't seemed effected by it but she wasn't going to test it.

00o00

Harry shuttered slightly when the goblet was brought out and it hadn't left his mind. " _This is it, if we wait ten more minutes and you name comes out it will be impossible to go back. Are you sure about this?_ "

Harry shrugged as the dessert plates vanished from the table. " _Hermione, your started a good friendship with Fleur, are you willing to mess that up just for another trip back?_ "

" _Oh Harry I couldn't go back just because it could kill you, but your right about Fleur, I think we have a good friendship started. Are you ok if something happens between Fleur and I, I mean I know she's not bonded to us but even just starting to get to know her I find I really like her, and I think she likes you too_."

" _I never have to touch her if both you and her don't agree, I know you'll never leave us Hermione so I'm not worried about that, I just don't want you hurt if she doesn't like me like that or once she learns of the bond she may leave you. The bond is not something she could ever have and that's all I'm worried about._ "

They watched and clapped when Fleur's name came out of the goblet. Harry felt the worry when Fleurs name came out. "We'll help her, Hermione don't worry." She smiled thankfully at him as Cedric's name was called. If they hadn't changed things too much Harry's name would be next, worry felt the tension build within the bond as Professor Dumbledore started to speak before another slip of paper flew from the goblet and the astonished Headmaster caught it. The hall quieted as the Headmaster looked up.

"Harry Potter!"

Authors Note: Next Chapter the tasks and the defeat of Voldemort

Word count: 7,700


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry let me rephrase, story completely written just not completely published.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH5

Sixth time through

Harry slammed his head down as the Headmaster called his name the second time; the sound vibrated through the shocked hall, luckily, the plates had been cleared beforehand. The hall was quiet so even if Harry had whispered, "FUCK!" instead of yelling it; everyone would have heard the foul word and Hermione's slap to the back of his head along with her exclamation.

Hermione shook her head, "Language, Harry!" before she turned to the Headmaster. "If I may ask Headmaster, how did Harry's name come out of the goblet, he is under age after all and sure didn't put his name in?"

"Miss Granger now is not the time…" To the shock of everyone in the hall, Hermione interrupted the Headmaster.

"Now is the time Headmaster. The only reason to put an underage wizards name in that goblet is to get him killed and I don't want me boyfriend killed, or maimed in any way. I happen to like all his parts where they are," snickers were heard from throughout the hall at that, "so I expect the Aurors to show up to do an investigation?"

" _Hermione you can't be trying to get me out of this, are you?"_ Harry asked silently whiletrying to look shocked but in reality pleased at what Hermione was asking.

" _Of course not, we know we can't get you out, I'm just trying to paint Dumbledore and this tournament, as a whole, in a bad light as possible, and that's always good."_

Dumbledore was flummoxed for a second before he stood straighter; he wasn't going to let a fourth year no matter how intelligent to talk back to him. "There is no need, Miss Granger; this can be handled in house."

"I got it Hermione." Susan said from her spot of the Hufflepuff table, holding up an old Auror badge her Aunty had given her. The Director, Susan's Aunt, hadn't liked hearing all the stories the kids had told her about over the summer or how the school had handled the incidents. She needed a way for Susan to contact her to let her know she was needed at the school and she promised to bring a few Aurors with her if Susan had used the badges alert. "She should be on her way and bringing every available Auror with her. She is still a little upset the Headmaster hadn't told her about the basilisk Harry had to kill in second year, and won't be taking the chance that he wouldn't call her in if the need arose again. She's not going to take anyone else's assurances that any danger of that sort had been taken care of again until she see for herself."

Dumbledore was furious at the insolence of the child, niece of the Head of the DMLA or not. He was about to retort when the wards informed him that Amelia and five other Aurors were already within the wards and approaching the doors. Dumbledore couldn't stop them now, not with the two other schools and the Head of the Department of Magical Games there as witness's.

Professor McGonagall's glare towards the Headmaster was priceless; the bonded had wondered if she had known about the Aurors not being called on Harry's first time though but she apparently hadn't. Dumbledore was in for it from her, if anything was left when Amelia finished with him that is. It was hard to hold back the snickers at the position the Headmaster had put himself in to.

00o00

In the small anteroom with the other champions, Harry watched trying to keep a straight face as Amelia berated Dumbledore on his stupidity. Having heard enough Harry stepped back to stand beside Fleur, who hadn't noticed him she was trying to follow the fast spoken English to notice him so he lightly touched her arm. Her eyes widened but Harry smiled. "Hermione wants to have breakfast with you, tomorrow if you're willing."

Fleur looked at him incredulity. "What are you asking me Mr. Potter, Hermione is your girlfriend, no?"

Harry tried to keep his smile light and friendly even if she called him Potter instead of Harry as she had all day, she had a right to ask but her abruptness hurt a little. "Yes she is my girlfriend, why, should that matter it's just breakfast. It will just be the two of you and I'm not asking anything of you Fleur but to have a good time as I said it's just breakfast between two friends."

Her look said volumes on how much she believed him but he kept his smile. "You are very beautiful Miss. Delacour and I would be very stupid to say no if you ever wanted to be more then friends with me, but I would never ask such a thing of you or any woman. Hermione likes you; I think you know that, if you two become more then friends then I will be happy for both of you; however, I don't want her hurt, you have all year to get to know each other and see where it leads." It was then they both noticed that the auguring was over. "Have a good night Miss, Delacour." Harry said as he started to step away.

"It's Fleur Harry, if I may still call you Harry?"

Harry turned fully to her and smiled. "Of course but it won't matter in the end who put my name in that cup, I'll still have to compete, so don't expect me to take it easy on you just because we're on first name bases, Fleur." Harry smirked

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Then, prepare to eat my dust; I think the saying is, no?"

Harry laughed as Fleur smile brightened. "That works, Fleur, at least I know I'll have a good view." Fleur looked confused making Harry laugh realization hit and Fleur turned to look behind her.

She turned back to Harry finding him walking away. "Yes, yes you will!" Harry had to stop as he doubled over in laughter.

00o00

Just like the first time before the first task, Hermione slipped into the tent but this time headed for Fleur giving her a hug. "You be careful." She turned to Harry and pulled him into the hug she still shared with Fleur. "You too, I want you both whole an unhurt at the end of this." She said as Rita took their picture before Victor as before sent her packing.

The Headmaster came in before anyone could say more and Hermione scampered kissing both Fleur and Harry and leaving them both only embracing each other. They smiled thankfully to each other and continued to take comfort from the hug until they had to separate to draw their dragons; Harry was stuck with the Horntail again.

Harry smiled encouragingly at Fleur when she turned back one last time. "Our girlfriend is counting on us."

Fleur smiled and nodded her acceptance of his statement and left the tent.

Harry listened and watched through Hermione's eyes and Fleur put her dragon asleep but was relieved she was taking the danger of even a sleeping dragon to heart and being very couscous and staying away from the dragons head and approaching it from the tail end. It took more time but she made it through with her golden egg without harm. " _She did it Harry she did it!"_

Harry smiled as Cedric mouthed thank you to him before leaving to face his dragon. Harry told him about the dragon but offered no other advice so Cedric unwittingly tried the same tactic receiving nasty burns while trying to retrieve his golden egg.

Harry didn't offer Victor any help at all. Victor just went in attacking the dragon's eyes, ending up getting the dragons nest destroyed, yet again. He did retrieve his golden egg but ended up being burned a bit, after being able to watch Victor's performance this time Harry didn't feel any sympathy for the him.

Finally, it was Harry's turn and with the encouragement of his bonded Harry entered the arena to face the horntail again; however, this time he hopped he had a better plan than simply trying too out fly the horntail.

Keeping out of sight of the horntail, he disillusioned himself before sending a fire curse at a small pile of rocks on the other side of the arena from him. The dragon turned and looked; ready to roast any that came near. With the dragon, occupied Harry ran for the nest. Harry only needed a little extra speed to make it to the nest before the dragon turned back. Unfortunately, dragons were creatures of fire and could see heat so Harry's disillusionment meant nothing to the dragon. She was readying to roast the intruder, however, with a timely warning from the bonded Harry spun around firing an ice curse straight at the dragons open mouth. The watching crowd still couldn't see Harry so from their point of view, Harry's curse came from nowhere. The curse hit forming a large very sharp spiked ice crystal in the dragon's mouth; its spikes expanding forcing the dragon's mouth to open further. The large spiked ice crystal seemed quite painful but it stopped the Horntail from flaming at all. The ice was not only hard as rock, but its spikes were digging painfully in to the roof of her mouth and her bottom jaw trapping her tongue behind it practically stuffing it down her throat. The horntail now couldn't get the good deep breath needed to flame not that it had anywhere to go with her tongue in the way.

While the really pissed dragon used her wing claws to pry the painful object from her mouth, Harry grabbed his golden egg and walked quickly to the exit. Only after he passed the finish line did he turn to cancel the curse, the Harry had to dive to save his head as the dragon sent him a flaming ball for his trouble. The dragons roar was the loudest ever as she lost her prey and one of her eggs, the dragon handlers were going to have the hardest time doing their jobs with her.

In the healers tent as Madam Pomfrey rushed to check him over Harry noticed that Fleur was not there, a quick check in the bond showed she had been watching his performance and Hermione was leading Fleur and the rest back to the tent. Cedric and Victor were there though; Cedric was unconscious while the burns on his arm healed, Victor sat up straight on his bed, back stiff as a board, obviously concerned about his score after destroying his dragons' entire nest. Victor knew it wouldn't end well for his score, it was sad but Harry knew Victor didn't care for the innocent lives of the young dragons. It had hurt Hermione his first time through when she finally realized her friend was not as nice of person as he tried to portray. Victor was not a Death Eater he just never cared for anything but himself, innocent lives be-dammed.

Harry heard the girls rushing towards the tent while Madam Pomfrey congratulated him. "Very good Mr. Potter, not a scratch on you, try to keep it that way though this asinine tournament, please be careful Mr. Potter." She finished as the girls arrived.

Hugs and kisses all round was had by all, Fleur even kissed his cheek and she turned to allow him to do the same.

Harry ended up in first place with Fleur trailing by 10 points, Cedric trailed by 20 while Victor came in last trailing by 35, even his headmaster couldn't counter the loss of the entire nest, not that he didn't try.

00o00

Over the next weeks before the announcement of the ball, the bonded saw more of Fleur studying and such, one or more of the girls were spending some girl time with the beautiful champion, however they always made sure to a few were always available to keep Harry company. Even with all the time Hermione spent with her girlfriend, either alone which each day was increasing or studying with the group, she always made sure to spend time alone with Harry also.

With each study session Fleur was more and more impressed with Harry and the his friends/girlfriends, they may have been studying fourth year material but their answers and work showed a far greater understanding then mere forth years even the third year Luna. They had answers to her own seventh year work and she was considered one of Frances best and brightest Fleur had to admit she was learning a lot.

Harry was in a quandary, with the announcement of the ball, and had been off and on since they decided to stay this time around; but when Professor McGonagall held him back, she brought it all crashing back. He needed a date; no getting one was not a problem, deciding on which girl was. He had six girls, six bonded, and he loved each and every one of them. How was he to pick, while by their own agreement, Hermione was primary but that was no reason to just ask her ignoring the others that held such a high place in his heart.

He didn't want to hurt any of them and he tried to keep his thoughts from the bond but he failed and they were all waiting for him when he left the Processors classroom. " _Problem Harry?_ " they asked silently wanting this to be a private conversation, the rest of the school didn't need to know about this.

Harry sighed he knew he had so he shrugged sadly but continued walking towards the Great Hall and lunch. " _How can I ask anyone of you to the ball?_ " he finally asked worriedly.

"We understand you are worried about hurting any of us and we've been expecting this to come. You're taking Luna, I'm hoping Fleur will ask me and the others will pair off, there is nothing they can do to stop girls from taking each other, I'm sure McGonagall will have something to say, if she doesn't end up having a heart attack when we enter, that is, but she can't stop us. With Luna, being too young to enter on her own, Luna is the only one Professor McGonagall may be able to stop if one of us girls tries to take her. We have it covered Harry but the rest of us will expect a dance or two with you though."

That night the squeal through the bond was deafening as Hermione got her wish and Fleur had indeed asked her to the Yule Ball. All the bonded was ecstatic, they all liked Fleur, she brought much to the bonded study times and she was truly a beautiful person both in mind and body. Each of the girls was spending more and more time with Fleur and Hermione.

00o00

Harry and Luna made sure they were early to the Great Hall, first to see the show and two to step in and help if Professor McConnell had any problems with the bonded taking each other.

"Hello Professor, it looks like a nice night."

The Professor smiled even if she was a little confused, she expected him to bring Miss. Granger. "Yes it does Mr. Potter Miss Lovegood, you both look wonderful now if you could both stand over there you will be going in with the other Champions, and it will be about twenty minutes or so."

Both Harry and Luna nodded and stepped to the side as the others were starting down, it wouldn't be long for the fireworks to start if there were any. It had been decided by the bonded to come down on couple right after another, Susan with her date Padma were first to descend the stairs with Hannah and Parvati following just as they stepped to the Professor. None had ever seen the Professors lips so thin but there was nothing she could do, no rules were broken but the Professor silently vowed right then to create a few before the next ball. The Professor looked to the stairs as Parvati entered the hall, next year would be too late, there at the top stood, Fleur a champion started down the stairs with Hermione on her arm. The Professors lips thinned to levels none of the marauders even came close, just wait until they see the memory, but again she motioned for the champion to stand with the youngest of them to wait for the last to arrive.

Finally, the Champions dance finally started, Harry only had eyes for Luna as they held each other close while it was the same for Hermione even if she received a few stares and whispers. Throughout the rest of the night, their dance partners changed throughout the night, but each held no less love and grace as the first; the after kisses were quite magical. Towards the end Harry and Fleur even danced together and each, seeing a life with the other, it was quite a nice dance the kiss wasn't bad either.

On the walk back to the dorms, the bonded paired off by house for a more private dance shared between lovers. All except for Hermione, she paired with her date, even with all the mental blocks Hermione could put up, there was still some accidental bleed through the bond, which each could see and feel. Not wanting to invade Fleur's privacy Parvati worked extra hard keeping Harry's attention on her; she took pride in being able to do it.

Fleur presence during studies increased, she was finding she was learning quite a lot, far more than expected from Hogwarts third and fourth year students, even if they were her friends.

00o00

The night before the second task finally came, the night Harry was dreading, Luna and Hermione were asked to see Professor McGonagall, soon after the bond lost all but the basics of the bond with each of them and it took all rest of the bonded to stop Harry from running to save their two them. Reminding him, they could all still feel their lost bonded, even if they could not contact them, only helped some. It still took the rest of the night for the bonded to help Harry release all his frustrations. It took their minds, bodies and spirits to do it, over and over again, but they didn't mind, no, not one bit.

"They took Hermione, no?" Fleur asked worriedly the next morning as Harry watched the surface of the lake.

"Yes, Luna also and I don't won't to leave either of them down there any longer than necessary." Harry sad with barely controlled fury, even all the work the girls did to calm him he was still worried and frustrated. The only good thing was that they didn't use Gabby, Harry didn't want to see her tied down there again. At shell cottage, Fleur had told him that both Gabby and her still had occasional nightmares of this task. Fleur's nightmares were of failing and losing her sister forever and while Gabbys were of waking up at the bottom of the lake and drowning before Fleur could save her or most often of Harry failing to.

"Together then?" Harry turned to her in shock but Fleur smiled. "She loves you, they all do and I can see why, I find myself doing so also, but that conversation is for another time, no?"

Harry's only answer was to nod and turn back towards the lake. "We will save them together!"

"Yes we will."

When the starting cannon went off Fleur followed Harry's lead and together they rescued their hostages and returned with the quickest time, each held and comforted their hostage. Luna and Hermione snuggled into their champions for a bit before they switched and Hermione snuggled into Harry while Luna did the same with Fleur as Cedric and Victor rose from the lake with their hostages, Cedric with Cho and Victor with an even younger girl then Hermione. It was bad enough with Hermione being a fourth year and fifteen but this girl was a third year, possibly even a second year. She wasn't someone Harry had ever seen before.

"Her name is Astrid and she's a third year, Daphne wanted to turn him into the slug he is when he asked her sister Astoria she's a second year. Their father had sent a letter informing Victor of what would happen if he went near either of his daughters again. It is said Victor wet himself after he read the letter." Luna said with a giggle.

"Maybe we should send Astrid's parents a concerned letter; I doubt they will be too happy with their young daughters' choice in men." Fleur was also thinking of sending her own letter home, Hermione wasn't pushing a relationship between Harry and her but Fleur knew she wanted it to happen and her reasons for not doing so were being whittled away one by one, now the only reason was their age difference and with Harry's fame that could cause problems. Harry didn't act young but he was, but was he too young? She first thought her relationship with Hermione would only last the school year but she was finding she wanted it to last much longer, and she wanted Harry to be a part of that relationship. It was a nice bonus that the other girls would be a part of said relationship.

00o00

Fleur received her reply a few mornings later and she rushed to talk to Hermione; Harry found himself blocked from whatever conversation Fleur and Hermione were having but later after dinner Hermione took him for a walk through the castle. Hermione was keeping her thoughts safely locked up so he had no idea what she had planned but when the ROR door opened to a nice cozy bedroom with large fire place with Fleur standing there with a smile. Harry watched Fleur and Hermione greet enthusiastically, he thought about leaving them alone but Hermione had picked up the thought and separated from her lover to give Harry a light kiss. "Love you!" she said as she walked out leaving him and Fleur alone. Harry turned back to Fleur and found her very close.

She leaned forward and kissed Harry tenderly, Hermione had told her she needed to take it slow with him and that was what she was going to do. Hermione said he would respond in short order but she had to go slow at first, Harry would need assurances that this was what she wanted. Her parents had given her their permission, not that she needed it, but this could have hurt her father's political career, but his assurances that it wouldn't and that her happiness was paramount to anything else.

Hermione was right it did take Harry a second to respond but when he started, it was oh so good. Harry pulled her close and she found herself effortlessly picked up. She wrapped her long slender legs around his waist as he slowly walked her to the bed and laid her down lying lightly on top of her. He went for her neck and she was putty in his hands. Slowly he stopped and rose up to looked into her eyes, questioning her. She brought her breathing under control and smiled nodding her assurance that she wanted him to continue, and he did, all night long. Fleur knew she had found her mate.

00o00

"Hello, Miss. Granger, how is your project going." Professor Babbling asked looking up from her desk; there were other girls those that were always around Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter, with her. It wasn't the first time this year that the Professor wondered if the girls had formed a coven around that young man. She had some books on the subject, she'd always wanted to form a coven but never found the right wizard, her and her 'friends' could use a good strong wizard every once and a while. 'Um Mr. Potter…no no no get those thoughts out of your head woman.' She thought to herself, trying to keep a blush from forming from the wicked thoughts of the young man and chocolate.

The knowing smile that formed on Miss. Granger and the other girls made her feel the young girls knew of what she was thinking, thank Morgana that couldn't be.

"We believe so, Professor." That was more than an answer for the Professor, Miss. Granger would never bring unfinished work, or work not up to her own standards, which if someone forced her to say, was of higher detail than hers or any other Professor, at least of at Hogwarts, and that saying something when you add Professor McGonagall in that list of Professors. 'All these girls were like that, they must study a lot… no no no, get those thoughts out of your head.' Professor Babbling shook her head.

The young students smiled knowingly again but started to explain what they made and what they hoped it would do. The Professor was fascinated; the girls' project that they had been only working on for two weeks could change the magical sporting world.

"I'll take this to Professor McGonagall, I'm sure she will agree, we really could have used this during the second task and it just maybe the thing needed for tonight but do you have enough?."

"Oh yes Professor, there are only four champions not a whole Quidditch game full of players. It was the second task that got us thinking about this sort of thing, even the Mundanes' don't have anything close to this, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time to get to something this comprehensive. We are sorry Professor it took so long and you only have a few hours to set it up but we had to make sure it worked properly."

"It's understandable Miss Granger, new magic takes time to create. Now I should go and see what I can do, as you say we only a few hours to set up."

00o00

As they entered the starting area three of the champions saw something they had never seen before, 32 what looked to be mirrors, floating high above the stands, where the stands could see them but the champions could not, Harry looked over at the judges table and saw another on floating for just them to see.

Harry turned to the front when someone stepped up to him. It was dark haired and very beautiful Daphne Greenglass from Slytherin. She was holding a small device that she attached around his right ear. While Tracy Davis doing the same for Cedric but with him and the other Champions not needing glasses she clipped it around his ear; her blush could light up the maze all on its own. So much for the Slytherin, nothing bothers me look of indifference but Harry figured her surface thoughts would show him exactly what she wanted to do with the Hufflepuff, he was also sure that if he took a deep enough breath he could smell how much those thoughts aroused her.

" _Cho is looking to hex Tracy."_

" _Tracy does like him,"_ Harry smiled and took a light look at Daphne's surface thought _. "They both do, maybe the three could get a long, don't know how Cedric would mind?"_ Harry caught Cedrics' eye, as Cedric was looking at the large mirror that Tracy was pointing to, having been briefed on the pins and mirrors by Hermione just an hour before. _"Oh I think he'd like the idea, he seems to love Cho but wouldn't mind an on the side with Tracy and Daphne together, having two girls is a fantasy of his."_

" _That's every guys' fantasy, well other then you, only two is too plain pedestrian but I'll put a bug in her ear."_ Hermione giggled as she went to get close to Cho _._ " _Oh, my, whip and chains, oh Miss. Cho is a kinky little minx, the things she wants Cedric to do to Tracy. I don't know about Daphne Cho's too focused on Tracy and Cedric. See if you can get Daphne close enough_."

Harry knew all about the pins and mirror's so had Daphne step over to Tracy so she help her explain them to Cedric. " _Oh yes, Cho would really like that_. _Oh Morgana that girl is kinky_."

" _Oh yes that is kinky, she may be kinkier then our Susan_."

" _Uh Harry?_ " there was their Hufflepuff, hoping she didn't take that as a challenge, or maybe hoping she had, he answered.

" _Yes Susan?_ "

" _I don't know how Cho can take that up there, even if it looks like Cedric is smaller then you but do you think we can find out…soon?_ "

" _Anything you want Susan, but your right, I don't know how he can stuff that back there, but I promise not to hurt you if you want to find out. Looks like that could to be fun, a lot of fun._ "

Once all the Champions had their cameras Professor babbling did, a good job of explaining how the mirrors display what was in Champions line of sight. The applause was deafening, everyone was thinking this was going to be just like the second task, with everyone waiting until it's over for any action.

Harry waited nun too patiently for the task to start and when it did, he made quick work of any and all traps and creatures he came across and made it in record time. The news from the bonded that they had taken out the fake Moody before he could start to curse any of the other champions lifted a great weight from Harry; he didn't want Fleur hurt like the last time.

He was turned around a time or two and having to back track losing time and making him confront more traps and creatures. He finally he came to the last obstacle. The spider quickly became to halves of one spider with Harry grabbing the cup before either part had hit the ground.

00o00

When Harry didn't appear at the judges table Hermione ran there. "Where's Harry?" they all looked to the screen showing a ragged man holding what looked to a baby in rags.

00o00

He hit the ground hard, yet again but Harry was expecting this, the portkey was set up to throw it's passenger off kilter allowing Wormtail his much needed chance to stun his victim. It was only the knowledge that Wormtail needed him alive that allowed him to allow the rat to hit him with a stunner, while sending his own wide making Wormtail loose eye contact with Harry for him to throw a small vial of Malfoys blood, quite unknowingly given.

Malfoy really shouldn't have spouted of as Harry left the castle for the third task. Then again maybe Harry shouldn't have accidently broken Draco's nose with his elbow. It may have been suspect that Harry happened to have a vial ready for a few lost drops of the pounces oh so pure blood. Hermione collected Draco's blood with a silent summoning charm without any ones knowledge. Harry tried not to laugh at Hermione thought of needing to clean her wand afterwards.

Harry kept his head turned to Wormtail so that the screens back at school wouldn't see the vial, but he knew it landed perfectly just behind the large cauldron as he pretended to fall stunned so Wormtail could tie him to the headstone. All the while, the camera continued to send it images, so everyone could see.

Harry waited until Wormtail turned from taking his own arm in the service of his master before he used his considerable magic to wandlessly lift, open and empty the vial into the cauldron full of Voldemort stew whispering the last incantation as he did.

Wormtail turned in shock as the cauldron spit out sparks before splitting open and Voldemort stepped out. That was Hermione's queue to open the mic, having conveniently forgotten that the headbands had that ability until just then.

Everyone was watching and now listening when Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to robe him. After having robed his Master Wormtail was then ordered to show his arm and after the second time he showed his Master his mark and Voldemort called his minions to him.

Harry made sure that the camera and mic caught it all as follower after follower appeared at their Masters summoning, each name Voldemort said each face unmasked appeared on the screens for all to see.

Harry watched as Voldemort cursed those that gathered for not finding or even looking for their lord before Voldemort turned to Harry. "Ah, Harry Potter."

"Why did you kill my parents?"

Voldemort would have been annoyed but the boy wouldn't live more than a few minutes longer and why not cause a little emotional pain before the physical, besides Voldemort just plain liked to hear his voice, what evil villain didn't? "Your father was just too powerful, he fought hard, and your mother well, Severus had asked for her, he warned me well and helped to take out over half of the old man's order. Dumbledore gave him the information on any that didn't tow the old man's' line. Your mother needn't have died if she would have just stepped aside, I would have given her to Severus for his plaything for his loyalty."

Harry knew all this from Snapes' mind the last time through so fought down the retort he wanted to say to keep the conversation going. "You were going to just kill me, I was only a baby." Knowing of the camera Harry had to play it up a bit.

"A baby who could destroy me."

"Really a 15 months old; I couldn't even defend myself from my abusive relatives Dumbledore stuck me with, and you said yourself that I didn't do anything. How did you find us, I mean Peter was the secret keeper, but was he a Death Eater before? "

"My Death Eaters captured him, he would lead us to Black who in turn would lead us to you, but he joined us willingly, all my Death Eaters join willingly, it's necessary. He was to capture Black alive, but then that old fool made my servant the Secret Keeper. Black was no longer needed, he would have been dead soon enough and the Black fortune would have been mine."

"So Dumbledore knew Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper." Voldemort nodded and was about to continue but Harry interrupted. "What about Peter being one of yours?"

"Oh the old fool knew, he always knows, do you really think he cared, he is not as light as he pretends, in fact I suspect he hoped for it, I have no doubt he knows about Jr. at his school right now. Oh come on Potter, think do you think the leader of the light would allow Snape to hear his precious prophesy, if he didn't want me to hear it. I spent years, reviewing; I just wish I had seen it before, no matter."

"So how did my mother defeat you and I'm hailed as a hero."

Voldemort was getting upset. "You will not interrupt me again. That mudblood didn't defeat me, I am immortal she was merely a setback but no matter. I should have foreseen the old magic, the old magic's are powerful, but easily sidestepped if prepared, as I have done tonight. Using your blood negated her protection while giving me a body that is even more powerful. I will prove it to my followers here, and they will spread the word across the world that I am most powerful wizard ever. I am immortal, death cannot defeat me, the world will bend to me or burn at my feet." Voldemort then reached out and touched Harry scar and screamed.

Maybe Harry should have warned Voldemort about the blood, no it was too fun watching the Dark Lord Voldemort screaming like a little girl while held his burnt, disintegrating hand. His Death Eaters looked on stunned not knowing what to do, until Voldemort turned to them cradling his stump and screamed. "Kill him!" Voldemort didn't have much below the elbow, but it seemed to have stopped burning away, he now had something in common with Wormtail.

As each of the Death Eaters pulled wands and started, sending AKs at him Harry moved snapping the magical ropes and dove out of the way. Standing he started throwing his own curses, only three were able to dodge and attempt to return fire. However, they only had the one second chance before they too died. Harry never used a dark curse, cutting and blundering curses only, both fourth year curses, ones Voldemorts own Death Eater taught in his class.

Harry only stunned one Death Eater, Wormtail, he wasn't even given the chance to change forms, Harry couldn't take the chance of losing him. Harry dodged the killing curse sent by Voldemort. Harry used his greatly enhanced speed and grabbed Voldemorts wand arm, it too started to burn, as it crumbled Harry took Voldemorts head just like in first year, but this time Voldemort didn't survive the experience. This time there was no Voldemort wraith to escape, this time there was nothing tying him to the plane of the living. Voldemort wouldn't be escaping this time, deaths cold embrace was waiting.

As Voldemort died, the magical golden arm on Wormtail dissolved as the magic created it died. He was now missing an arm, again, and bleeding to death. Harry couldn't allow that so he stunned Wormtail again just to make sure he stayed that way before colorizing the wound before carrying him back to the Riddle headstone to wait for the Aurors, it would be another hour before anyone arrived.

00o00

While Harry waited for help, back at Hogwarts, Cedric, after a little encouragement from Hermione, found himself comforting three very attractive girls, and from the looks of it, he was going to have a long but fun filled night.

In another part of the grounds away from the crowds, Parvati watched Victor while he and his parents talked to Astrid's. However, her parents were happy for their little girl and were making wedding plans for a wedding soon very soon, like tomorrow if possible, which Victor and his parents seemed to agree. Apparently, Victors' father could no longer father children after a very painful and embarrassing Quidditch injury just after Victors' birth, and so were looking to get a few grandchildren and soon, just in case.

00o00

It was late morning when the two champions and the bonded tiredly entered the Great Hall; they had a long night of congratulating or comforting as the case may be.

All the Professors were at the head table; however, several students were missing from the Slytherin table, most notably Malfoy and his lot, the children of the Death Eaters that Harry had dealt with at the grave yard.

The whole group headed for the Gryffindor table, several Gryffindors moved over to accommodate them all; most had fear in their eyes at what he had done to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Harry sadly wondered how many would even shake his hand or even speak to him again.

They had only been sitting a few minutes when the Minister and several Aurors entered along with a certain Undersecretary. "There he is arrest him; arrest Harry Potter for the use of dark magic in the murder of almost a dozen of our finest Pure Blood citizens and the maiming of our hero Peter Pettigrew!" The Minister said pointing to Harry.

Everyone was stunned but Harry saw that Dumbledore looked happy if only for a second. Susan stood. "Where's my Aunt? It's her job to arrest people not yours, you don't have the authority."

"I'm the Minister I can and will arrest Potter, he committed murder of the highest order and will be kissed." An interruption stopped the Minister from saying more.

"No you don't Cornelius; I've just come from my interrogation of Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. Mr. Potter saved us all, yet again, from that tyrant and he should get a medal not arrested." Amelia Bones entered the Great Hall with Auror Shacklebolt and his trainee Auror Tonks. The Ministers Aurors turned and fired on the Aurors, three stunners hit Shacklebolt while Auror Tonks dove in front of her Boss, taking three AKs meant for the Head of the DMLA, and Tonks was dead. Harry had started all this to change things, to stop all the death and he failed, Tonks was dead, again, maybe the first of many.

Seeing her aunt almost killed saw an angry Susan, grab the closest Minister Auror. As he flew across the hall without wings, Hannah grabbed the wands of two of the Aurors closest to her, but that left several of the Ministers Aurors left for the bonded to deal with.

However, by now The Great Hall was in chaos all the students were running for the doors, screaming all the way. The Professors sat and did nothing, however both Professor Snape and Dumbledore seemed Happy. The others seemed to be trying to do something but seemed glued to their chairs and the table, Dumbledore had cursed them or something.

The rest of the bonded was up wands at the ready to take on the fake Ministry Aurors, because that what's they were fake, no true Auror would use that curse; no real Auror would have fired on Amelia Bones, but Harry was lost in thought, he failed, failed again.

Seeing this Hermione took action. " _Harry!_ " Hermione silent yell got him moving.

Harry shook his head to clear it. " _We need to stop this!_ _Get to the portal!_ " Harry thought to the bonded. None of them disagreed, no matter the danger they had to fix this or die trying.

"Kill the traitorous little bastard!" the Ministers Undersecretary yelled over the screaming students to the Aurors on her side.

" _Go Harry we will meet you there_." Hermione yelled through the bond. The bonded scattered into the crowd protecting as they could while causing more havoc for the Minister and his Undersecretary.

Harry bolted out of the Great Hall, barreling through several of the Fake Aurors as if they weren't there. Trying to throw everyone off the trail Harry took the long way around, but it didn't confuse them all, Dumbledore was waiting for him, apparently he'd been watching all year. "Harry my boy, you must turn yourself in, these are very serious crimes you're being accused of, I don't believe you would use Dark Magic but I saw it myself."

"Oh stop with that grandfatherly tone and twinkling eyes, and get out of my way, the Minister wants me dead just like with Sirius. I'm out of here." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Sorry I can't allow that, you will be kissed. With you gone I'll be the most powerful wizard once again." Dumbledore said pulling his wand.

However, Dumbledore was so full of himself that he hadn't realized how close Harry was. Harry shook his head sadly. "You're just like Voldemort." He spat and quickly grabbed the wand from the old man's hand; the shocked look of the Headmasters face was priceless. "Too slow old man, you're right you're not the most powerful and have haven't been in years, perhaps you should retire before you get yourself hurt?"

Anger surged through Dumbledore and sent a sudden mental attack intending to force the child to drop his wand and bow to him as his Master. Harry shields blocked the attack. Harry was much stronger than the old man was, and with Snapes knowledge, he easily beat the Headmaster and overwhelmed Dumbledore's own shields.

Harry learned about Dumbledore for whom and what he really was, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Everything Voldemort said was true, his parents deaths could be left at Dumbledore's' feet, oh, Voldemort did the deed, but it was the Headmaster that set it up. The Headmaster knew of Harry's beatings and starvation and even set the wards to encourage it. The bonded found the Headmaster even had his own Horcrux, however the Headmaster wasn't crazy like his old student Tom and only made the one; in fact, it was buried deep below Aragog's lair. It was the perfect place the great spider's offspring would guard their home from anything, Dumbledore didn't even think he could get it back from its eight legged guardians unharmed. Plans were made to deal with this new threat to make sure once the Headmaster finally died he would stay dead. Another thing they learned was that Harry's death dream after Voldemort seemingly killed him in the forest was planted deep within his mind, that was why Dumbledore was so cryptic, more cryptic than normal anyway. The whole conversation it wasn't a real conversation in the least. Harry took all of the Headmasters knowledge and left him an empty husk, drooling on the floor as he called for the room with the time arch.

00o00

Harry was furious and only the bonded that kept him calm enough to think. Harry looked over at the mobile library Luna had come up with it had everything in it. All their copied books, cloaks, wands, resurrection stones everything they had brought back with them, each time they had come back. Everything but their trunks in their own dorms and anything left at Grimond place, "Dobby, Winky" Once the elves answered, Harry gave them orders to pack the bonded things and bring them there.

With nothing else to do Harry waited for the others to arrive, Luna arrived first followed by Padma and Parvati. It took a few more minutes until Susan and Hannah arrived with a stunned Amelia supported between them. Neither had awoken the witch.

Harry shook his head at the two Hufflepuffs but awoke Susan's Aunt and proceeded to explain what had happened to the best of his knowledge. "Those weren't my Aurors, and Tonks…Tonks is dead?"

"Not if we can help it!" Harry answered cryptically as the door opened for Hermione and Fleur. Harry knew she was safe and on her way but now, he knew why Hermione had kept so quiet, she intended to bring Fleur.

"I told her everything and she wants to become a part of us." Hermione said shyly knowing she was in a little trouble.

Hermione had nothing to fear, everyone of the bonded wanted Fleur to comeback with them, they just had to see if Amelia could come back and how, none of them were sure about having her as a bonded but how to bring her and not bond with her.

Padma had the answer. " _We could just off set our time so we don't meet, if it's just the physical contact when we step back then there will be no problem_."

"Ok let's do that." Harry said however, Amelia still didn't know what was truly happening, what was stepping back? She didn't have time to ask as Luna and her niece started shooting spells at her, some she understood, agility and endurance charms but others she had never seen, but she did notice a marked improvement in her eyesight, she was told as recently as last week she would glasses soon, which she felt she was far too young for. After a few more charms she could see the magical auras around her, there was no way these improvements could be permanent but she vowed to get the charms from her niece very soon, she would no longer need her monocle.

"You now are protected from poisons, they will still make you sick though and the same goes for most venoms also, unfortunately there are some things in certain venoms like the Basilisk's that we can't protect against so don't get bit by one of those." Susan giggled at the look her Aunt gave her. "Just trust me Aunty; we've all been working on improving these charms beyond what you may know of them." Susan smile when her Aunt nodded, it gave her a boost to know her Aunt trusted her so much. Her aunt prided herself on knowing everything she could but here she was allowing her niece dictate to her all the while not knowing anything about what was going on. Susan wouldn't abuse that trust.

With the time set for Amelia's arrival for 2:04 am, she passed through the arch with only a confused look at her niece before doing so. The bonded watched amazed as her ghostly form stopped just inches from the other side of the time arch, frozen in time. With just a short conversation between the bonded had Hermione changing the time on the arch to 2:05 and Amelia's ghost had vanished on its way to her body. With a nod, the bonded stepped through leaving the elves looking mischievously between the strange arch and each other. Winky stepped closer to the controls the Master had used and looked towards Dobby.

00o00

00o00

00o00


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Ch6

Finale time

While Harry was learning all about Fleur as were the other bonded while they melded with their younger bodies once again, however expected the pain was, the unbelievable pain wasn't. Unfortunately, this pain wasn't just centered around his chest. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, like a hundred different pain curses hitting him at once.

Harry knew he was in trouble as he felt his body start to break; his magic was just too much for his younger body to handle. He was at a loss as to what to do when he heard and felt a scream through the bond; Fleur was also in trouble, a trouble of a different kind. She was getting weaker France was a long ways from Scotland much too far for her magic to last the trip to her body and the girls especially Hermione were starting to panic.

Out of desperation, Harry pushed his magic out towards her through the bond, hoping he could strengthen her. Amazingly it was working, Fleur felt stronger in the bond so he pushed more to help her it didn't matter that in doing so it also lessoned his own pain. With the crisis over the bond stopped panicking, feeling what Harry was doing they did the same; each of them started pushing their own magic and their love with it to Fleur.

Finally, Fleur was safely back in to her younger body and they were able to stop, by then they were exhausted but happy. Fleur was safe, they all were, new plans for Voldemort could wait until morning, right now they need sleep. Only one thought worried them all, was Amelia close enough or strong enough to make it back to her body? Unfortunately, no one knew where she was this night, not even the very worried Susan.

00o00

"We need to talk!"

Susan smiled down at her breakfast hearing the voice of her Aunt, before she answered "Of course Aunty." She then looked at her Aunt as she sat beside her at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. "Aunty you look like sh…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Susan and you would too if you were up all night with two of the biggest idiots in the British magical world." Amelia looked up at the head table at Minerva who nodded her acceptance before she started loading up a plate for herself.

"Oh really Aunty, so you were with both the Minister and Dumbledore all night." Susan tried to keep the giggle out of her voice but failed badly.

Amelia, groaned at the mental image her Niece brought forth, it almost put her off her breakfast. "Susan!" She threatened.

Susan smiled. "Finish your breakfast, everyone is waiting for us, I was just here waiting for you."

00o00

"So let me get this straight." Amelia looked around at all the young teens that seemed centered on Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the strange arch behind them. "You're saying we just went back in time almost a full year, and all those temporary enhancement spells Susan and others hit me with are now permanent, so now I'm about a third more powerful magically then I was before, while stronger and faster to boot, while having a resistance to poison and venom?"

"Well Aunty you're actually immune to all poisons and venoms. Well except a basilisk's venom that is, Hannah worked on customizing those spells all last year." Amelia nodded her thanks not that she was going to test those immunities anytime soon but she could feel the strength, speed, flexibility as well as see the host of other sight based charms working, and they'd worked all night so she felt no reason to doubt her Niece's claims.

Within a half hour, she was reeling from reports of how things had gone for Harry before his first time traveling back. Amelia wasn't happy about her and Susan's deaths or the fall of the Ministry a year later but after spending hours with those two idiots in the Headmasters office she could readily believe it, not to mention what the Minister and Dumbledore had pulled just a few hours ago or was that a year from now? Amelia shook her head trying to clear it from all the confusing thoughts, it really didn't matter right now if she understood, they had to fix things properly and she had no idea how, but maybe the kids did. "So what do we do now, the last time didn't go over so well and you said we don't have another chance."

Harry smirked, "Well, after taking out Voldemorts Horcruxs, we lay a trap for when Peter and JR attempt to capture Mad-eye then I take out baby Vort at his father's..." Harry stopped as two pops sounded.

"How can we help Master Harry?" The two little beings asked in unison, reminiscent of a bonded. Looks like they have a surprise this time through, one they hadn't thought, counted or planned on but had so many possibilities.

Harry smiled and turned to Amelia. "Well looks like we have another option."

00o00

"Imperio!" the ugly baby that was Voldemort intoned as the door opened revealing the mustached Barty Crouch Sr. Wormtail holding the revolting creature stepped in to the entryway. "Take me to your son." Voldemort confident in his supreme power to subdue the weak old man dismissed the wand in the old man's hand as irrelevant as the door behind them shut.

With a mire flick of Barty's wand, Voldemort found his wand ripped from his hand and himself flung across the floor twenty feet away, while Wormtail was hit from three different stunners before he could even blink. The last thing Voldemort saw was another three stunners hitting him, one was from Barty.

Voldemort knew he was out from over an hour by the time he came too. Wormtail was nowhere to found, and he was tied to a hard dining room chair. The only person visible was standing in front of him with his back turned. "Who are you, release me at once?"

"Oh Tom what will I ever do with you?"

Voldemort knew that voice, it was a little older but still. He then noticed the black hair. "Potter?"

"Very good Voldemort, you know who I am, but it's time to see what else you know." Potter turned and Voldemort felt the mental attack he tried to fight but he wasn't strong enough, if he was honest with himself, and Voldemort wasn't honest with anyone, he would have conceded that even at his strongest he couldn't have defended against this child's power. Voldemort hadn't encountered anyone with this much power, Dumbledore at his best paled in comparison.

Harry left Voldemort a drooling mess as he turned and threw up until he dry heaved. "He was one sick bastard." All the bonded wanted to throw up but they were able to hold it together, they weren't actually in the twisted mind that used to be Voldemort like Harry had been. Harry had kept most of the sickening thoughts to himself and only shared the basic knowledge of Voldemorts, as they had learned from, Dumbledore, and Snapes memories that not all needed to be shared at one time, the others didn't need to live it as he had. They would show him how much they appreciated it the first chance they got.

"Winky!"

"Yes Master Harry, how can Winky help?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again, we couldn't have done this without your help."

"Winky lives to serve, Master." She popped away before Harry could complain, she and Dobby were both their own people now, after melding with their previous selves neither needed to bond to a masters family and she knew this, just getting her to accept that she was more then she had ever been before, especially with her being bonded to Dobby, was hard.

Harry shook his head and turned to the snickering bonded. "We now know where the snake and it will be dead within the hour and finally where Greyback is, well should be at any rate, and I believe with one finale mission during the next full moon is in order. With our power levels, we'll have one large order of shredded werewolf then…"

"Eww, Harry we didn't need that mental image!" the twins whined.

Harry smiled and shrugged before continuing. "Once that is done I will use Voldemort's kill switch he had build into his Dark Marks so there wouldn't be a marked Death Eater left to worry about after I send this thing through the veil. Then Amelia and the loyal Aurors should be able to handle the rest. _Susan, have you finished that list for your Aunt?_ "

" _I still writing it up but she's still busy with the Crouches and the rat at the moment."_

"Maybe we should grab Malfoy to get a more updated list for her." Hermione offered.

Susan nodded. " _She is already not going to like that several of her Aurors are going on this list, nor the Ministry people for that matter, but a more complete list would be best._ "

" _No, I don't think she will, but tell her if she needs help to let us know_."

00o00

While Harry waited in the empty room deep within the D.O.M watching the maunders map for just right time and seeing the Professor rush from her office towards the Headmasters tower. Only then did he turn to his last two deeds.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore looked up from his pile of paper work as his depute entered his office at a dead run which was saying something for someone her age. "What is, you know the train will be here in just a few hours and I really should finish these before the feast." He asked indicating the pile of paperwork. He had really let things go at the school during is exhaustive search for the wayward Harry. Dumbledore really had no idea where young Harry was, no amount of search had come up with anything, the fact that Miss Granger was also missing was also troubling. The only report he had was from Miss Granger's parents and they said she was in France with friends, and they had no idea if Harry was with her. The rumors of other students in Harry year being gone for the summer were almost as troubling but they weren't close friends with Mr. Potter so he put the matter out of mind.

Minerva trusts a pile of papers into his hand. "These came by Harry's owl."

As Albus took a moment to look through the stack, he became more and more worried finally he looked up. "These can't be right!"

"They are Albus I talked to the examining board, all are correct."

"Miss Granger could not have passed her OWL's much less her Newt's anymore then the these others especially Harry I've made…"

"Harry was right you have been holding him back, making sure he didn't apply himself like the rest of us knew he could?" Minerva all but hissed as she passed one last piece of parchment over to the Headmaster. The letter to his deputy highlighted everything he had done to Mr. Potter from just after the Prophecy on. Most of these things no one could know but he himself and he had told no one. Dumbledore read the second to last line again before asking. "What does he mean every Death Eater will be die with Voldemort?"

Having no idea, Minerva shrugged. "I just saw Severus an hour ago heading towards his dungeon, he was fine." She answered as if it was not fine with her that he was.

Albus turned to his flow and called for Severus but there was no answer. They found Severus in his lab dead, with his dark mark burnt to a crisp, they'd find out later burnt from the inside. In fact every former Death Eater was found dead the same way.

Harry used the distraction of the deaths and simultaneous crack down throughout the Ministry by Amelia's her own Aurors and a hundred French ones, rented by Harry for a few months, a benefit of having a French bonded who's father worked for their ministry.

Harry wouldn't have dreamed of getting Fleur if it wasn't for Hermione and he was going to have to reward her once Fleur was done with her this is, maybe the two of them could blow her mind again.

Harry turned to look at the massive but well planned takeover of the British Ministry of Magic that had only just started, before flowing again to his bonded; they planned a huge bash, bonded only of course.

00o00

Aurors arrived at Hogwarts with a special Padma made ward stone that stopped even a Phoenixes flame travel from within its sphere of influence, which happened to more then cover Dumbledore's office. The Padma made shackles Dumbledore was led away in not only blocked his magic but also continued to block Phoenix travel where ever Dumbledore was taken. Plans were already underway to update Azkaban against phoenix, and with Dobby and Winky's help, house elf.

Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress even before Dumbledore was out of the castle. Madam Bones handed her a list of Potion Professors already willing to come to Hogwarts, along with a another list of DADA Professors, it seems Professor Moody would be answering a few Questions about his friendship with the Previous Headmaster.

Apparently, Amelia wasn't happy with what she had heard about how her Ex-Auror conducted himself in relation to Harry. A few other Aurors would be questioned later, they weren't in a school full of children and one was in her last year at the academy, Dumbledore would be long gone before he had any influence on her. Besides Tonks had saved her life at the cost of her own in the last time line so Amelia would take a more personal role in her training this time around.

00o00

As the train pulled into Hogsmead, Aurors rounded up the children of Death Eaters and their sympathizers for questioning. Many who knew and approved of such things were sent to a newly opened school, to be deprogrammed as it were, hopefully some of them would return to civilized society but others like Draco would never abandon his father's Pureblood ideals, he would be watched and eventually be sent to Prison years later for crimes he himself committed.

00o00

Harry was still amazed even after these last 15 yrs. First, how easy it was to buy a small island and then expand it over ten times its original size, or the next three planned expansions by the girls, they really needed grasslands for grazing. More forested area for the small herds of unicorns and centaurs living with them on the island which would also allow a diverse area for the endangered magical plants, most could and did grow in greenhouses but a few could not. A planned honeycombed mountain with magically expanded with Susan's dimensional spaces. They would be lighted magically similar to the great hall's ceiling allowing for far more greenhouse space and a few storage area's the expanded honeycombed spaces would end up being far larger than the surface of the island itself.

Second, was how smart and creative his children really were. At seven, Rose had asked why the bubblehead charm he was putting on her so they could go swimming couldn't be bigger and permanent like in that DVD they had of Star War II. Rose takes after her mother Hermione and they talked about the idea and why it would or wouldn't work for days until Hermione had to really try to see. Hermione had made a small permanent bubble structure in the lake. Once the finale expansion was finished, she and the others, in on the project, would start to lay the foundations and support structure for the rune sets that would create the bubble then transfigure the water, salt and sand in to glass. The glass internal space dimensioned to be hundred times larger than its external dimensions allowing hundreds of thousands to life and work there. If it worked on this larger scale then whole self contained underwater cites that could be hidden far easier than anything on the surface.

Third, just plain having 31 children, his two oldest would be going to Hogwarts this year, McGonagall may retire after this year she'll wait to see how Rose and Ezra Potter behaved before deciding if she'd stay for the next two or even longer. The bonded had decided early on to only have two pregnant girls at a time, that mostly happened, and then there was the sets of twins and one set of triplets, they really had no idea what happened there. By the time, Rose and Ezra are seventh years there would be a minimum of two Potters may they be Potter, Bones, or Lovegood per year and a few years with more than just the two. By then there will be 19 children of the bonded attending Hogwarts. Beauxbaton would have its own contingent of eight that would be attending Beauxbaton including Fleurs two girls. Moreover, a few more would still need to start school; Susan had really wanted her own Quidditch team. Now both Fleur and Luna were looking at him again with those eyes, more may very well be on the way soon.

Life was good for one Harry Potter. All his children were healthy and strong, mentally, physically and magically, having their parent's abilities made them very powerful. The children on the island had their own school the Potters were joined five lupines and six Blacks having both Sirius and Remus found two wives apiece. Amelia even found a French Auror husband and they lived on the island however they only had one boy. Neville and his wife also live on the island with their two and a half children. Harry planned on have a long talk to that young man about putting ideas in his wives heads but what is one, two or five more children anyway he wanted a big family and that's what he had, the more the merrier is a saying he agreed with, besides trying would never get old.

Nevertheless, right now, he had to go pick the brains on his children on the idea he had given them the week before, how would they go about getting to the moon then to mars or even beyond. He was sure they had many fascinating ideas about how to go about it.

The end

Amelia went back just before the others and made no changes before the kids made it to there bodies, she had done everything the same as her first time until she talked to Susan. they only sent Amelia back a little before they themselves went just to make sure they didn't meld with her. You have to make a change to change history. At least in this story, and until we learn to time travel we wont truly know how it truly works.


End file.
